


The Mystery

by MajorWeak



Category: Jason Walsh - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Unusuals
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Feelings, Fighting, Hate, Kissing, Love, Sex, Violence, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What happens when Walsh finally meets his match, can he change someone who doesn't want to be changed or helped?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Walsh finally meets his match, can he change someone who doesn't want to be changed or helped?

Chapter 1

It had been a crazy week, you had finally pulled off a bank job on your own. You had definitely moved up from small time jobs and you knew you had to lay low so you wouldn't get caught or be found as a suspect.

Down at the precinct a call had just gone through to Walsh, in fact a suspect in the bank job. Walsh's eyes lit up at the sound of your name, he knew who you were but you had no idea who he was. Although you were about to find out, he grabbed his gear and got in his sedan with his partner.

You were walking down the street with a cigarette hanging out of your mouth when you heard a male voice calling out to you.

"Jen Parker?" The voice called to you as you flung around and looked at him. 

Mid height, brown hair, green-blue eyes and muscular although he was wearing a suit.

"Well that depends on who's asking" you replied back, your tone stern

"Detective Walsh" he said as he flashed his badge at you

You glared at him and then at the ground for a second, you then looked back to him and shook your head.

"Sorry Detective" you said as you quickly ran off up the street

"Dammit!" He cursed as he followed after you, his partner now trying to cut you off in the patrol car.

You took a quick glance behind you to see Walsh hot on your tail and you knew you had to shake him off quickly. You took a quick left into an alley way and were cut short by the patrol car. For a beat it felt like you were caught until you caught eye of the fire escape of an apartment and quickly made your way up.

Walsh still followed as you finally reached the roof and jumped dangerously from building to building. You came to a quick stop as you saw the gap to the next building and realised it was to big to jump, you had only just stopped and managed not to fall over the edge.

"Freeze" Walsh called out to you "Hands on your head and don't try anything"

"Shit" you murmured to yourself as you put your hands behind your head.

You felt his big strong hands take yours and cuff them behind your back. Walsh read you your rights and forcibly walked you downstairs to the patrol car outside where his partner had a smug smirk on her face.

You sat silently as they took you to the station and then proceeded to print you, take photos and then sit you in the interview room. You looked around the barely lit room and them at the mirror which would have been doubled as a window from the other side. You snarled your bottom lip when Walsh walked into the room on his own.

He had a yellow folder that looked like it held pictures in it and then you looked to him to see a smug and cocky smirk on his face.

"So, Jennifer Parker" he said as he slowly trailed around the table whilst looking at your rap sheet "You've got some serious offences under your belt here, attempted murder, robberies, grand theft, break and enters, assaults and the list goes on"

"If your trying to scare me cop, it's not going to work" you told him confidently

"It says here that your brother was murdered when you were fifteen and when you were sixteen you went to jail for murdering the man who did it" now he was just playing dirty and there was no way you were going to let him get away with that.

"Come ere' and I'll tell you a secret" you said with an evil grin and just like that Walsh's ear was close to your mouth "Want to witness a live murder, cause' if you don't I suggest you stay the fuck out of my personal life" you warned

"You wouldn't be threatening an officer of the law would you?" He asked as he rolled his tongue over his lip and back into his mouth

"Do you want to find out?"

"Why don't you tell me about the bank robbery from earlier this morning"

"Don't know what your talking about" you told

"Well I can keep you here as long as I want" he told you

"Tell that to my lawyer" you said with a smirk as a tall man walked into the room with a folder under his arm.

"Jen, did you tell them anything?" He asked you

"Nope, nothing to tell either"

"Have you got any evidence to hold my client under?" Your lawyer Edward asked Walsh

Walsh let out a slight sigh and with that your lawyer walked you out of the room and back into the outdoors.

"What are you getting yourself into this time Jen?" Edward asked you

"Nothing Ed, just because I have a past it doesn't give every cop in town an excuse to try and pin me for something"

"Look just whatever it is, give it up, it's not worth prison again" Edward said as he walked off

You pulled a cigarette from the packet in your pocket and lit it only to hear that all familiar voice of Detective Walsh in your ear. You ignored him and kept walking but he just didn't get the hint and decided to follow you. Once you reached your shitty apartment you slammed the door firmly in his face and locked it behind you before you grabbed the full bottle of scotch off the table.

Since your brothers murder your life had gone from a straight A student to a criminal with a drug and alcohol problem. Huge support your parents showed you too, when your brother died they disowned you at his funeral which is probably what fucked you up that much more.

You walked into your room and unlocked your top draw, you moved the gun and picked up the small bag of white powder. You nearly placed your gun back in the draw and them locked it again before you walked into the kitchen. You poured the powder onto a small plate and spread it out into lines before you snorted it all. You then shook your head and the buzz quickly hit you, a lazy smile formed on your lips as you opened the bottle of scotch and took long swigs if it.

You were all kinds of messed up when you did this to yourself, you finished the bottle and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. You then started throwing things around and punched the walls, leaving huge gaping holes and streaks of blood from your now bloodied and cut hands. You a screamed and let tears fall down your cheek with every punch you threw, you called out to your brother and that's when your door came flying open, kicked in to be exact.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walsh decides to take a leap of faith, will he fall flat on his face or land on his feet?

Chapter Two

You turned around to see Detective Walsh standing in your doorway, your eyes were red and puffy from crying and bloodshot from lack of sleep, drugs and alcohol. You looked at him and then walked into the kitchen, you grabbed another bottle of alcohol from your fridge and without hesitating you opened the bottle and took a long, pre longed swig.

The burn of straight alcohol burnt from your throat to your stomach and you just shook it off and then sat down at your table, you looked over to Walsh still standing in your doorway looking around your apartment.

"You got a warrant for kicking my door in?" You stuttered 

"I heard screams and loud bangs, I thought something bad had happened" Walsh explained

"Yeah well everything's fine, so you can leave now and close the fucking door behind you" you harshly snapped

"What have you taken?" Walsh asked as he walked over to the table and knelt down in front of you, his tone now soft and his eyes worried.

"What do you care anyway? Your just another cop tryin' to put me away and remind me of how bad my life has been" you said as you looked out your window and took another long swig of your scotch

"I'm trying to help you Jennifer"

"If you really want to help, don't go looking for me when I go missing, or call an ambulance when I finally finish this"

"This?" He asked as he looked at you confused "What do you mean this?"

"Life, if you can call it that" you said as you rolled your tongue around in your mouth

"Let me help you"

"Can you bring my brother back? Can you undo the past? Cause' if not then I'm not interested" you yelled at him as you stood up and started to scull the rest of the bottle of scotch 

"Well maybe I just do a raid on your dealer, hang you out dry, see how well you go then" Walsh said, trying to make you give in to his surrender

"You think I would only have one?" You laughed "Great Detective work" you said and clapped sarcastically "The point is, I'm no one, i have no one and I have nothing to look forward to, so what's the point in trying anymore?" You asked as you threw the now empty bottle of scotch and stumbled

Walsh quickly grabbed you and balanced you on your feet "So your just going to throw it all away?"

"Why not, what does it matter to you anyway?" You asked, barely able to keep your eyes open, your stomach churning and a sick feeling burning low in its pit.

"Because you have so much more to live for and you are just throwing it away, your not just some loser so stop telling yourself that you are" he yelled at you and with that your eyes fell shit and you collapsed right into his arms.

Walsh quickly laid you down on your side and checked you for a pulse only to find it light and your breathing becoming rapid, he quickly called in for an ambulance.

"Ryan" you murmured before your breathing had stopped and Walsh could no longer feel a pulse or your heart beat.

"Shit, come on Jennifer stay with me" he said as he started CPR immediately. He was struggling to bring you back until the paramedics quickly burst through the door and took over.

Walsh looked around and found the small bag on your table with powder stained on the inside and it didn't take Walsh long to figure out it was cocaine. Walsh informed the paramedics and you were rushed to hospital once they had brought you back, barely stable but you were stable none the less.

Walsh called it in to the station to let his Sergeant know what was happening and that he was on his way back to the station. He drove back the the station and was soon called into the Sergeants room, he sat down in the chair on the opposite of the desk and knew he was going to get a grilling.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jennifer finally get some answers from Walsh?  
> Will Walsh be able to save Jennifer from her self?

Sergeant Brown sat down in his chair and glared at Jason Walsh, his eyes piercing at him as if he was burning his skin.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Brown asked, his voice piercing Walsh's ears

"I was following a lead Serge"

"Don't give me that bullshit Walsh" 

"She was going to kill herself, you expect me to just let that happen? I was outside her apartment, I heard screams and bangs so I breached, she was high as a kite on drugs and off her face on alcohol" Walsh explained

"You going to write that up in a report?" He yelled at him as he waved his hands around manically

Walsh sat silently and took a quick glance at Brown.

"Yeah I didn't think so" Brown said "Now get out of my office and follow up your lead, you wanted a case then pursue this as your new case, and don't make me regret it" Brown said as Walsh walked out of the office.

Walsh walked over to his desk and was so only approached by his partner Casey Shraeger who sat down next to him.

"What was that all about?" She asked

"A case, now come on, we have to go do a follow up" he said as he walked outside to his car with Casey.

Walsh drove to the hospital and as much as he hated hospitals he bared going inside, he cringed none the less as he walked into Jennifer's room where she laid asleep in her bed. Walsh quietly sat down next to her bed and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Walsh can I have a word to you outside?" Casey asked him and he nodded and followed her out of Jennifer's room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he searched her eyes for uncertainty 

"What's your deal with her?"

"It's complicated ok" Walsh told her

"I'm your partner, you can tell me" she said and he sat down and ran his hands through his hair

"Let's just say theoretically I know her parents, I promised them I would look out for her and that I care for her a lot more than I should, but that's just theoretically speaking" he said and looked at Casey 

"So you've known her for a long time?"

"I know her but she doesn't know me, doesn't know her parents asked me to look after her" Walsh explained

"Well maybe you should, I'll go grab us a coffee" Casey said as she walked down the hall.

Walsh sighed and walked into your room where you had just started stirring, your eyes opened groggily and your head was spinning. You lazily turned your head to see Walsh sitting in a seat next to your bed, it took you a minute or so to get your sight together properly and make out a face and when you finally did you stared up at the roof, your eyes quickly watered up and under your eyes became red and heavy.

"How are you feeling?" Walsh asked you

You looked at him and then back at the roof, you didn't really remember what had happened or why you were in hospital but right now you didn't really care,you just wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want Detective?" You asked still looking at the roof

"Call me Jason" he said with a faint smile "Look I'm not going to sugar coat this"

"Just tell me!" You yelled at him

"You asked me why I cared, well your parents asked me to look out for you" Walsh said

Your eyes lit up and you tried to get up out of the hospital bed only to find your hands were cuffed to the railings of your bed.

"Get me out of these fucking things!" You cursed

"Just calm down ok" Walsh said as he stood up and waved his hands to try and calm you down

"Get the fuck out! Now!" You continued on "And tell my parents to get fucked!" You said as your heart raced and you pulled at the cuffs to try and free yourself.

Walsh walked out of your room with his head down, he walked straight outside to the car and then punched the steering wheel, scaring his partner a little.

"I take it that it didn't go so well"

"Yeah well you guessed right" He said as he got back out if the car "Look go back to the squad house and I'll stay here"

"We're partners, I'm not going to leave you here alone" Casey told him

"Look this is my case ok so just go!" Walsh snapped "I'm sorry, look I'll be fine just go" he said as he walked back into the hospital to find you not in your bed.

You sat down on the rooftop and lit the cigarette that someone gave you. You looked over the edge at to see what the fall would be and then shrugged until you heard footsteps behind you. You flung around in a hurry to see Walsh standing with his hands in his pant pockets.

You wiped your eyes and took another draw of your cigarette "You better leave before I hurt you"

"I care about you a lot more than you know" Walsh said as he walked closer to you until he was standing face to face with you.

You quickly brung your fist up into his rob cage and watched him wince and clutch his ribs "If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be like this, but instead they disown me at Ryan's funeral and leave me on my own, I was just a kid. Straight A's and then I couldn't handle it anymore, I stopped going to school and then ended up like this" you said as tears rolled down your cheek one after the other.

You flicked the end of your cigarette over the roof and stood there trying to stop the tears but nothing you did could stop it.

"I'm sorry about your brother ok, and I'm sorry about your parents but they still care about you" Walsh said between breaths

"If they cared they would have been there for me! But instead they left me, they may as well of injected a needle into my arm" you said as you sat down and meant your head against the cold concrete ledge with tears pouring down your face.

Walsh slowly walked over to you and knelt down in front of you. He placed a hand on your shoulder "I'm sorry, I really am but you gotta let me help you ok" he asked 

"I don't need help, I'm beyond help. I'm as good as dead and that's the truth, so you can just go and tell my parents that I don't want them at my funeral" you said as you looked at Walsh, your tears staining your face and your eyes heavy and red.

"I'm not going to let you do that to yourself, it's worse because your coming down, how regular do you use?" He asked 

You were silent for a beat and didn't say anything, you just stared at him and shook your head.

"Jennifer please" he begged "Let me help you"

"Three small bags a day, sometimes more. Alcohol? I never know, I lose count and pass out eventually" you explained

"Ok that's a good start, now we have to get you clean"

"No, I'm not doing that, then there is nothing to drown the pain out with"

"You'll learn to live with it, I've lost people too, I lost my first partner, he was my best friend" he confessed to you

"But I'm not you, I don't have anyone, or anything, I've got the coke and the alcohol and that's it"

"Then it's settled, you'll stay at mine until you get clean" Walsh said

"Forget it" you said and stood up,Walsh gripped your arm and turned you to face him

"You can't keep running away from the past or it becomes your future, so stop running away from what scares you for once in your life Jennifer!" Walsh yelled at you hastily


	4. Chapter 4

"You're telling me this is going to be as easy as you're making it sound?" You asked sarcastically?

"You know it's not but you have two options here"

"Oh really? And what might they be?" You asked

"You can either stay in the hospital until you're clean and you will be hand cuffed to your bed and your room will be guarded" he said and looked at you with a raised brow "Or you can come back to my place and get clean and have my help"

"I'll take option C and go home" you said as you shrugged his hand of your arm and headed for the door to the stairwell

"Well have fun getting into your apartment because the minute you leave here there will be officers guarding the premises and the minute you try and step foot in your apartment, you will be arrested" he said as he followed you down the long winding stairs

You turned to face him quickly "You know what, fuck you, you don't get to make decisions for me. I'll live my life how I want to, so just back off" you said as you finally arrived outside

"Fine, have it your way then, Jennifer Parker you are under arrest" Walsh said as he forcibly hand cuffed you.

"For what?!" You yelled "Because I won't do what you want?" You said as you tried to fight him off you, it was no use, he had his weight and strength to back him as well as your hands behind your back in handcuffs.

Walsh put you in his car and drove back to the station where he left you in the holding cells. Walsh sat at his desk and stared at you with a sarcastic upset face and he then mimicked wiping tears from his eyes, you stuck your finger up at him and then stared at the floor.

"Why is she here?" Casey asked Walsh

"Yeah why don't you tell her why I'm here hot shot, cause' not even I know!" You yelled out

"You shut up!" Walsh yelled back and pointed to you "As for you Case, don't worry" he said

"Why don't you come in here and make me big man" you said and stood up so your face was now pressed against the cold iron bars 

"Don't make me" he warned

"Should I be scared? I'm guessing you were a mummies boy, went crying to her when someone picked on you?" You teased

"You know what" Walsh said and stood up, he walked towards the cell furious and Casey quickly grabbed his arm.

"Walsh calm down, you can't just beat up suspects" she told him

Walsh snarled at you and then stormed off angrily which made you laugh. His partner Casey then walked over to the cell and you glared at her.

"You really should watch what you say" she told you

"Aww what's the matter? Mr high and mighty can't handle some words? Pathetic" you said as you sat back down on the empty chair.

Casey shook her head and walked back to her desk to finish off some paperwork. Walsh walked outside and punched a nearby wall before he calmed himself down, he took a deep breath and then walked back inside to his desk. He sat with his feet up on his table and looked at you smugly knowing that he had the advantage of not being locked inside a cell.

You started getting cold sweats and chills but managed to deal with them for the time being. You shook your head to try and rid the pounding in it but it didn't work, you stood up and started pacing the cell, your breathing becoming deeper and your hands now shaking. You walked to the wall and rested your forehead against it with your arms above your head either side of you, you felt a rage immediately take control of you and started punching the wall.

"How you holding up in there?" Walsh asked sarcastically

"Fuck....You!" You screamed at him

"Shit" Walsh murmed and walked over to the cell, he unlocked it quickly and walked inside "I can help you but you have to put your ego behind you and trust me"

You took a deep breath and turned to him "Fine, just get me out of here" you huffed out

With that Walsh helped you out of the cell and sat you down while he locked the cells back up, even if you wanted to run away right now you hadn't any energy to do so. Walsh wrapped an arm around you and helped you outside to his car, he wound down the windows and then drive you to his house.

The minute you stepped foot inside you instantly felt sick to the pit of your stomach.

"Bathroom?" You asked in a hurry and Walsh quickly walked you down to a room on the right, you ran in and closed the door behind you.

You instantaneously threw up in the toilet for a few minutes and then sat on the cold tiled floor, your skin now burning and your head pounding so hard you couldn't move. You heard Walsh moving around the house and then the door swung open, your eyes were half closed, Walsh helped you up and walked you into his spare room where he had placed a bucket beside the bed and on the bedside table were six bottles of water.

He laid you down and then walked out of the room locking the door behind him. You tried calling out to him but nothing came out but a wheeze which cause you to wince and clutch your stomach in pain. Within minutes you were fast asleep.

Walsh sat on the lounge and picked up his phone, he dialled Sergeant Browns number and them hit call.

"Hey Serge, about that case. I'm going to need some time off to be able to do it"

"Like hell Walsh, I don't have time for you to be screwing around with whatever personal case you have going on" Brown told him

"Ok look,I'm sure you know about The Parkers, they could shut our department down with one phone call. They asked me to keep an eye on their daughter and that's what I'm doing" Walsh explained

"Now see if you would have told me that from the start this situation would have been a lot easier, take whatever time you need and then get back to work"

"Yes sir" Walsh replied before he hung up

Walsh laid down on the lounge andet out a deep sigh before he shit his eyes and fell asleep. A few hours later you woke up and drank a bottle of water, you were covered in sweat and couldn't stop shaking, you threw up a few more times and then wrapped the blankets around yourself tightly before falling back to sleep. You were in a whole new world of pain, during the early hours of morning you were having night terrors of your brother, you were calling out to him and crying. Walsh had walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He shook you lightly until your eyes opened wide and you looked at him dazed.

"It's ok, you're having night terrors, it's all a part if the withdrawals" he explained

"I feel like I'm dying" you told him as he handed you a bottle of water "Actually dying would have been easier" you said faintly before you took a small sup if water

"No it wouldn't have, it hurts now but it will get easier" Walsh placed his palm on your forehead and left it sitting there "You're burning up again"

"Hardly, I can't get warm,your house is a damn freezer"

Walsh looked at you, his eyes heavy and bloodshot.

"How longs it been since you've had a proper nights sleep?" You asked lazily

"It doesn't matter" 

"I'm fine, go and get some sleep or you'll burn yourself out" you told him

"You're the one that's burning here, not me" he said and then looked at you to see your eyes half closed.

Walsh smiled and took the bottle of water gently from your hand and placed it back on the bedside table, he walked back out if the room and yet again locked it behind him. He rubbed his eyes and then stumbled into the kitchen to make a coffee.

Hours had passed until you had woken again, this time Walsh took you outside for some fresh air. You looked at him and he looked back at you confused.

"What?" He asked with his brows furrowed

"Am I allowed to smoke?" You asked him

"Really?"

"Come on, it's a cigarette" you said and looked at him, your face pale.

"No, it'll just give you another high"

"Ok" you said, not arguing back with him for the first time since you had met him

"How about a bath or shower? It'll make you feel better" he suggested

"Ok"

"Wow for someone who is stubborn you really aren't putting up much of a fight right now" he said with a faint smile

You laughed faintly "Well if it's honesty hour i honestly have no energy at all"

"It'll get better, I promise" he told you

"Is that your confession" you asked and let out a loud laugh

"Ok let's see, I have a short-ish temper" he said with a chuckle 

"I can tell" you said with a smile

"I'll go get a bath going for you" he said before he walked inside

Walsh ran a bath for you and then walked you into the bathroom, he didn't stay he just left and closed the bathroom door behind him. You hoped in the bath and you were instantly relaxed by the warm water. As much as you hated admitting to yourself that you owed Walsh you knew that you did.

Walsh sat down on the lounge confused as hell and the one person he wished he could call for advice he couldn't. He liked you and there was no doubt in his mind about it, he just didn't know if he should peruse his feelings or just ignore them. Walsh wanted to know if you liked him but knew if he asked that you would just change the situation, ignore him or just flee and he didn't want that.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer finally comes clean to Walsh and what she tells him will shock him.

You finished up in the bath and seen some folded up clothes under your towel that Walsh had placed there for you. You got dressed and dried off your hair and then walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch next to Walsh.

"The clothes fit ok?" He asked you

"A little big but they are comfortable, thanks" you replied, they were a pair of his track suit pants, his black shirt and a sweater.

"You're welcome" he said with a smile

"I have to tell you something" you said as you placed your elbows and on your knees and rested your chin on your hands.

"Ok" he said as he looked at you confused

"Your partner Kawolski, I knew him"

"Wait, how?" He asked as his brows furrowed

"He arrested me a few times and then one day there was a knock at my door, thought he was going to try and put me away again but he didn't. Instead he came inside and refused to leave until I talked to him, he was the reason I stayed out if trouble for a few years and when I found out he died..." You paused and rubbed your face with your hands

Walsh placed a hand on your shoulder as you fought back tears.

"I didn't take it so well, everything flipped upside down again. I had no idea what to do, he was family I didn't have and then I lost him" you said and looked to Walsh as the tears fell slowly down your cheek.

"I know how you feel" he said as he pulled you in close to him and wrapped his arms around you, a few tears falling from his big green and blue eyes as he rested his chin in your shoulder.

You suddenly felt tired again and you felt your eyes drawing near shut, you closed them for a few seconds and fell asleep in Walsh's arms, feeling safe and warm in the arms of a complete near stranger yet you felt that you had known him for years. When you woke back up a few hours later you were asleep on the lounge with a blanket over you.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes, you then looked around and heard Walsh in the kitchen when you walked in with your eyes squinted Walsh turned around and smiled.

"Did I wake you?" He asked concerned 

"No, I actually don't know what did" you told him as you shook your head in an effort to wake yourself up properly

"So how are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, sick" 

"All normal, hope you're hungry" he said

"Not really, it'll just make me sick if I ate"

"Too bad, you have to eat or it'll make everything worse. Food will absorb everything and start giving you all the nutrients and stuff that your body needs" 

"Ok fine, you win" you said raising your hands in defeat

"Good, what about the fever and the hot and cold chills, still getting that?"

"Not really, the flash backs are the worst, it's like being there all over again" 

"I can't imagine how hard that would be" he said as he placed a plate of food down in front of you and then sat down with his plate.

"The flashbacks will stick around the longest, won't they?" You asked

"Yeah, but as hard as it gets it will get a lot easier"

You let out a sigh and a nod and then Walsh stared at you while you looked at your plate disinterested.

"Ok I get it" you said as you slowly started eating, when you both finally finished you washed up the dirty dishes and he dried them and out them away.

You walked into the spare room and pulled the picture of you and your brother out of your wallet. You stared at it for a few seconds before Walsh walked in the room. 

"You ok?" He asked softly

"Yeah, I guess" you said while still looking at the photo in your hand

"I know it's hard and there's always one thing that reminds you of the person you've lost" he explains as he sits next to you

You turned and looked him in the eyes "It never gets easier does it?" You asked sorrow in your eyes

"No, you just learn to live with it, you find a spot for it to stay in your head forever and every now and then it sparks up your brain and makes you remember again"

"You know id give my life it that meant I could bring him back"

"I know" he said "So you and your brother were close" 

"Yeah, we were inseparable, always together our whole lives" 

"He'd be proud of you, getting your life together"

"You really think so?" You asked with a smile 

"I really do" he said and smiled back at you

"I owe you"

"No you don't"

"I do, as much of a pain in the ass you were at first, I do" you told him 

"You're a good person, sometimes it just takes the right person to see that in someone. You've got a lot more to live for than you think" he said

You smiled at him "Thanks"

"Besides there are people who care" he said and then walked out of the room

You put the photo back in your wallet and sat confused for a second before you followed him out.

"Like who Walsh" you asked which caused him to stand still in the doorway of the kitchen, his hand now on the wall and his head slightly tilted down.

"Walsh, talk to me" you said as you walked over to him.

Walsh turned to face you and was now a mere inches away from you.

He sucked down a deep breath and then turned his head before he looked back at you "Me" he breathed out.

All you could do was nod and then he backed you against the wall, his arms either side of you against the wall and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

"Not now Walsh, it's not right for me and it's not right for you, and you know it" you managed to choke out.

"Yeah, right" he said as he slowly moved away from you "I might get some sleep"

"Yeah, me too" you said as you walked into the spare room and closed the door behind you.

The last thing you wanted to do was hurt Walsh, especially after everything he had done for you. You weren't denying that you had feelings for Walsh but you didn't want to start anything without having a clear head, without being straight. You laid down in bed and managed to catch your breath back, you stared at the roof and then closed your eyes.

You laid for an hour or so and still couldn't sleep, you got up and stood outside of Walsh's room where on the other side he too was standing, just hoping you would knock.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jennifer finally put her ego and past aside long enough to finally let someone into her life?  
> Or will she continue with her charades?

You stood at Walsh's door for a other second and then walked back into the spare room,Walsh opened his door and looked at you with a smile on his face.

"Can't sleep I take it" he said

"Nope, you too huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we're just as bad as each other" he said with a chuckle

"Yeah" you said and laughed along

"I know what will help you sleep" he told you

"Really?" You said 

"Not like that" he said "Come here" he said and held his hand out to you

"Fine" you said and took his hand

Walsh led you to his room where he laid down and patted the side opposite him and you just stared at him. Walsh shook his head and pulled you in. You laid there awkwardly and stared at the roof.

"Well, this is uh, weird" you said 

"Turn around" 

"Really? That's what you're going with?" You asked

"Again, not what it sounded like" he told you with a childish smile and giggle

You did exactly what he said and turned your back to him, you felt him shift closer to you and drape an arm over your stomach and then intertwine his hand with yours, his other arm resting comfortably under your neck. Suddenly you felt exhausted as your eyes dropped slowly and you closed them, now fast asleep.

Walsh leant over to you to see you asleep an smiled, he placed a gentle kiss to your temple and then closed his eyes, your hand lightly gripping his comfortably. The next morning you were awoken by Walsh's phone ringing and him rolling over to answer it.

"Really?" He asked the voice on the other end as you pulled the blanket over your head "Yeah, uh huh, sure, ok bye" he said and threw his phone on the floor, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

Walsh got up and walked over to your side, he pulled the blanket off your head and you just waved your hand at him and he chuckled.

"I have to go to work for an hour or so, will you be ok here or do you want to come?" He asked you

"Uh huh" you mumbled to him

"Uh huh you will be ok or uh huh you will come?" He asked with a smile and deep chuckle

"I'll be ok" you mumbled back

"Ok, I'll see you soon" he said and placed the blanket back over you before he placed another sweet kiss to your temple.

You fell back asleep for what felt like a mere few minutes but turned out to be a few hours. You were awoken by a loud and urgent banging on the front door, you got out of bed and put on your shoes, then proceeded to walk to the door and open it. When you opened the door Walsh's partner Casey standing in front of you, here eyes a little red, possibly from crying and she was pale, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Walsh isn't home" you told her

"I know, uhm Walsh was shot" she told you

"What? Is he ok?" You asked worried

"I'm not sure, he is in surgery, her asked me to tell you before he passed out" she explained

"Oh god" you said and looked around frantically 

"I can take you to the hospital with me if you'd like" she said

"That would be great, thank you" you said as you walked out to the car with her.

Upon arriving at the hospital you froze at the entrance doors, your hands shaking and your body cold.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked you

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be fine, I just need some air" you said

"Ok well I'll be inside ok"

"Ok" you said and she walked inside

You sat down on a bench a few steps away from the doors, you rested your elbows on your knees and put your head down with your hands resting on the back if your neck. You felt a hand rest on your shoulder and when you looked up it was a bald man, just smaller than Walsh with wide blue eyes.

"You ok?" He asked as he sat next to you

"Who are you?" You asked confused

"Sergeant Brown" he said

You quickly stood up and waved your hands around "Look I haven't done anything wrong, I've changed, I'm just here for a friend ok" you told him

"Woah, relax" he said as he stood up and placed a hand on your shoulder "I'm not here to arrest you, I'm Walsh's boss and friend" he explained

"Ok" you said and let out a sigh of relief, you sat back down "Any news?"

"Not yet, why don't you come inside and wait with everyone else?" He asked you

"It's ok" you told him

"Why not?" He asked

"Because I don't belong in there, I'm an ex criminal, I don't fit in!" you said, saddness in your eyes

"You're a friend of Walsh's, which means you're a part of our family, regardless of your past" he told you

"Even if I wanted to, I couldnt bring myself to go inside" you told him "My brother was shot when I was younger and he died in hospital" you explained

"Ok, if you need us we will be inside, in fact any thing at all, we're all inside" he told you 

"Can you keep me updated?" You asked

"Of course" he said and walked inside

You sat for another two hours, your hands shaking and a million thoughts running through your head, you tried calming yourself down but nothing worked. It had started getting cold when Brown walked out and placed a coat over you and handed you a hot chocolate. 

"Thanks" you said with a faint smile

"You're welcome"

"How far in are you?" He asked

"Three or four days now" 

"Well most of the worst stuff is over now" he said and then looked at your hands shaking "Walsh is out of surgery and in recovery"

"Thank god" you said

"You should come in and see him" he told you

"Uh I just need a minute" you told him and Brown nodded and waited for you.

You stood up and took a deep breath as you walked in with Brown, once you were through the entrance doors your anxiety was working overtime, your hands were shaking and your mind racing when you finally came to a gaily outside Walsh's room which was filled with his friends from the station.

You stood outside with your arms folded across your chest.

"Ok guys, clear out for a while, we still have work to do" Brown said "And you" he said to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, walking you into the room "You stay here" he said as he walked out if the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey" Walsh said to you, but you just stayed in the corner of the room, arms folded across your chest, head down looking at the ground.

"Hey come ere'" he said "Please" he asked

You walked over to him slowly and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm fine, I'm going to be ok, I promise" he assured you

"I need you to get out of here alive, ok" you told him, your hands still shaking

Walsh grabbed your hands with one of his "I will, I promise you" he said "Now will you please look at me"

You looked up at him, your eyes teary and red as tears slowly fell down your cheek, you didn't want to relive the last and you wanted the ending to be different this time.

"Just don't leave me" you begged 

"I'm not going anywhere" he told you, his eyes soft, he cared about you a lot and you could see it, his eyes were watered, he hated seeing you so scared and upset "Come on" he said and patted the bed.

You laid down next to him, your head resting on his chest as it rose and fell. He kissed the top of your head and you squeezed his hand tight enough to send it numb. His hand traced small circles around your back and his heartbeat soothed your worries.


	7. Chapter Seven

You looked up at Walsh who was staring at you with a smile on his face.

"Please tell me that your friends caught the guy who shot you" you said

"If I told you they did I'd be lying" he said as he let out a deep breath

"Walsh what if they come back?!" You yelled and sat up

"It's going to be fine, I know exactly who it was and be won't be getting away with this" he told you

"Please drop this case, let someone else take it" you begged

"I can't drop it Jennifer, you know I can't do that" he told you

"What if you get shot and next time you don't make it?"

"That won't happen"

"And how can you be sure?" You asked

Walsh laid quietly, unsure if what to say or do. You got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Come on, don't go" he said

You didn't say anything back, you just walked out if the room with tears falling down your face, the thought of losing Walsh hurt a lot. You went back to his house and found a spare key under his mat, so typical. When you walked inside you locked the door behind you and walked to the spare room,you laid on the bed and cuddled up to the blankets, crying yourself to sleep.

Back at the hospital Walsh was trying to get out of his bed when Sergeant Brown walked in the room and stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Walsh?" He asked 

"I have to go find Jennifer, I have to make sure she is ok" Walsh said 

"You're not going anywhere, you're going to stay here and rest"

"But Serge" Walsh said

"But nothing Walsh!" He yelled "What did you two argue about?"

"Not do much as argue but more than a disagreement" Walsh sighed "She wants me to drop the case, let someone else take it over"

"Maybe she's right Walsh, you know this guy has it in for you ever since you put him away, might be better if someone else takes over the case" Brown told him

"Can you check on Jennifer?" He asked 

"Of course" Brown said "But stay here or your fired" 

"Yeah sure" Walsh said with a chuckle

Brown walked out and closed the door behind him, he drove to Walsh's house only to see the door wide open and the house a mess, Brown searched for you but you were nowhere to be found. Brown found a note pinned to Walsh's bedroom door.

"If you want to see your girl again then you will drop One Million dollars off at the location I will call you with,  
And remember Detective Walsh, don't be stupid"

Brown sighed and called the team down to treat the scene, Brown made his way back to the hospital to see Walsh asleep, but the door closing made his eyes jump open.

"How is she?" Walsh asked

"Jason something's happened" Brown said as he stood beside his bed

"Is she ok? Tell me she is ok Serge" Walsh begged

"She was kidnapped Walsh"

Walsh sat up and tried getting out of bed but Brown held him down. Walsh pushed him off and got out of bed, he quickly got dressed. He stormed out of the room and Brown followed him.

"Walsh get back in that room now!" Brown yelled

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to find Jennifer and I don't care who or what stands in my way!" Walsh snapped

"You love her don't you?" Brown asked

"Yes!" Walsh said and then sat down, his head down and his eyes red and watered.

"We'll get her back Walsh" Brown said as he sat next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder 

"I'm staying on this case Serge" Walsh said "I can't let anything happen to her"

"That's why we're going to get her back" Brown said and stood up "But I need you to keep a level head and not over work yourself"

"I can't promise that but I'll do my best" Walsh said as he stood up

"Good, then let's get to work" Brown said and Walsh smiled and followed Brown to the car.

You woke up in a room, tied to a chair and blood dripping down the side if your face, you were still drowsy as you looked around. When you finally came to you looked up to see a man standing across the room from you, his arms folded across his chest. He was taller than Walsh, black hair, hazel eyes, not skinny nor fat, jeans, brown shirt, looked to be wearing boots. Some facial hair and tattoos, one prominently standing out. A snake that wrapped around the length of his arm and came to rest his head on his hand.

"What do you want?" You asked

"Jason Walsh" he said with an almost evil laugh that was sickening

"Good luck getting him, you've just screwed yourself over" you told the man with a smile on your face.

"Oh really? You don't know much about me do you?" 

"I know that you're weak"

"Well you would be wrong"

"Why don't you untie me and find out" you said as you gritted your teeth

"Fine, but it's your fault if you get hurt" he said as he walked over and cut your hands and feet loose.

You immediately charged him, wrapping your arms around his waist and tackling him to the ground, raining down a flurry of punches on him. You felt a sharp pain immediately come across your arm and looked to see he had stabbed you with the small box cutter knife.

"Your fault" he said "Now it's my turn" he said as he flipped you over and then stood up.

You stood up too, your jaw clenched as you slowly pulled the knife out of your arm and threw it across the room. He picked up an old baseball bat and swung it at you a few times, missing at first but the last swing connected straight to your rib cage and you immediately clutched your side as you gasped for air. The man walked up to you and head butted you, knocking you out cold and opening a new wound on your head.

Walsh and Brown arrived at the station, Brown knew if he took Walsh back to his house that his level headedness would fade to black.

"So what does Phillip want? Revenge? Me dead? Money?" Walsh asked Brown

"Try One Million Dollars" Brown told him and Walsh's eyes went wide

"God dammit!" Walsh yelled "By when?" He asked

"I'm not sure" Brown said as Walsh's phone rang.

Walsh looked down and showed Brown the phone that showed no caller id before he answered it.

"When do you want the money Phillip?" Walsh asked

"You have until sunrise, drop the money in bags by the abandoned beach house, two hours from your location now, it's on Griff street. I'll see you soon Detective" he said before hanging up

"No! Wait!" Walsh yelled down the line if the phone but was to late.

Walsh turned and punched the wall, he quickly clutched his side as he cringed in pain.

"What did I say?" Brown said

Walsh walked over to his desk and sat down, looking through files on his computer and on paper. Brown walked over to Walsh and turned his computer off.

"What are you doing?!" Walsh snapped 

"Saving you from yourself" Brown told him

"I'll sell the restaurant, I've had great offers before" Walsh said

"You won't get one million Walsh"

"I have to try" Walsh said as everyone walked in and froze at the site of Walsh at his desk.

"You ok Walsh?" Alvarez asked him

"Fine, just fine" Walsh said as he stood up

"Maybe you should be back at the the hospital resting" Beaumont said

"Look I'm fine so can everyone stop treating me like I'm about to have a god damn breakdown" Walsh snapped and walked outside.

Walsh leant against the wall outside and took in a deep breath while he tried to figure out what to do next, his mind racing and his patience wearing thin. Beaumont walked out and stood in front if Walsh.

"I know your hurting right now Jason, but you have to keep it together" she told him

"I can't get one million Beaumont and I can't trace the damn call"

"Take a step back and look at this outside the box, give yourself something fresh to look at"

"I can't lose her Beaumont, I just can't" Walsh said as tears rolled down his cheeks

"We won't lose her, we're going to find her and bring her home alive" she told him 

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked between sobs

"What you're best at" she told him with a smile

Walsh nodded and wiped away his tears before he walked back inside, he sat at his desk and turned his computer on, he searched through everything he could find on Phillip, two crinkles had formed between his eyebrows when his patience wore thin, Walsh looked at the time and ran outside to see the sun starting to rise.

Walsh returned to his desk shaking his computer, waiting for it to load up financial records and when it finally loaded be saw a transaction made to a man in New Orleans. Walsh quickly dialled his last known contact number.

"Hello?" A man answered

"Hi, Christopher Wood, I'm Detective Jason Walsh with the second squad NYPD, as I can see as if two weeks ago a large sum of money was put into your bank account by one Phillip Lardener" he hurriedly spoke

"Yes that's correct" Christopher said

"What was that for?" Walsh asked as he watched the time

"An old house on Burd Street in New York"

"Number?" Walsh asked

"14"

Walsh hung up immediately and informed everyone of what was happening, they all prepared for a tactical breach and then headed to the house. They pulled up a few houses down and blocked off the streets from either side.

"Ok everyone listen up, we have to guess that Phillip is armed and he most certainly is dangerous, remember your teams and stay paired and stay alert, don't let this man go" Walsh said as he and his partner Casey prepared for Breach at the back if the house.

Walsh waited for Brown to count it down over the radio and then kicked in the door, his face scrunching with pain at the pull on his stomach. After all the rooms were cleared Walsh kicked the wall where a door had flung open.

Walsh looked surprised and then signalled everyone to stay "Phillip I'm coming down" he called down the stairs.

"Anyone else comes with you and your girlfriend does" Phillip called back.

Walsh walked down the stairs with his gun at aim in front of him, Phillip had you held at gun point. Walsh looked at you, your face covered in dry blood, a limp in your stance and a lean caused by the pain in your ribs.

"Let her go Phillip, this is between me and you" Walsh told him

"That's the thing Detective, you brought this girl into your life, which means she is a part of this too" Phillip said

Walsh looked at you and then rolled his eyes to the floor and you blinked to let him know you knew to duck.

"Well I tried helping you" Walsh said

You quickly dropped your elbow into Phillip's side causing him to let you go, as he went to pull the trigger on Walsh you tackled Phillip to the ground and be hit his head knocking him unconscious. 

"Clear" Walsh yelled out as he slowly ran over to your side.


	8. Chapter Eight

You laid on the floor staring at the ceiling, exhausted and sore. You seen Walsh and managed to pull yourself up so you were sitting against the wall, you sucked in a deep breath and smiled at Walsh through a swollen, half shut eye.

Walsh sat down next to you and gripped your hand tight, he waited with you for an ambulance while the other detectives worked the scene. Brown looked at you and Walsh and nodded and you held your hand up in the air with a closed fist, causing Brown to laugh.

"You've got balls girl" Brown told you with a proud smile

"Thanks" you said with a light chuckle that sent pain back through your ribs

The paramedics finally arrived and took you off in the bed, Walsh asked them to strap you down so you wouldn't try getting out and leaving. When you got to the hospital and seen the emergency doors you started fidgeting to try and get out of the bed but it was no use.

"It's ok Jen" Walsh said as he grabbed your hand

"I don't want to be here Walsh" you told him

"I'll be right by your side, I promise" Walsh said 

"Ok" you said and sucked in a deep breath

You already knew that you had a broken rib or two but you had no idea of the damage to your head or face, you were taken to be cleaned off and stitched up and just like Walsh said, he was there by your side the whole time.

When Walsh seen your face after it had been cleaned his grip on your hand tightened.

"You ok?" You asked him

"I should be asking you if you're ok" he said with a faint smile "I am so sorry Jen"

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're ok" you told him as the doctors finished up your stitches.

"Ok you need to rest up, it's highly likely that you have a concussion so no sleep, in total there is 34 stitches, half swollen eye and two broken ribs" the doctor told you

"Thanks Doctor" Walsh said as he helped you up and walked you to his car outside

It was a quiet trip back to Walsh's restaurant where you would be staying with him for a while until he had time to clean up the house. When you arrived Walsh locked the door and walked with you around the back.

"You heard the Doctor, lay down" Walsh said and pointed to his bed

"I'm fine" you told him

"Don't, don't you dare try that on me, I know you're not ok" he said as he walked over to you

You wrapped your arms around his was it and pressed your head to his chest, Walsh wrapped his arms around you lightly so he wouldn't hurt your ribs. He walked you backwards to the bed and sat you down, he sat down next to you and caressed your cheek with one hand carefully. You held his hand and smiled faintly and he pressed a kids to your forehead, one that lingered and felt soft and sweet against your skin.

"Have you been punching walls?" You asked Walsh

"No" he said 

"Oh sure" 

"Ok I did, I thought I was going to lose you and for the first time in a while I was scared" he confessed 

You smiled at him and pressed your forehead to his "Im not going anywhere"

"Good, neither am I" he said as his lips met yours in a deep, sweet kiss, his tongue begging for entrance and you quickly granted it.

When you both finally parted Walsh pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead and smiled, Walsh really did love you not that you knew it yet, but he would take bullets for you if he had to.

"I don't understand how I'm supposed to rest and not sleep" you said with a quiet chuckle

"Well I'll stay awake with you" he said

"You don't have to"

"But I want to" he said "Besides I'm going to make you something to eat" he told you

"No you're not, you have to rest too, you've been shot"

"I'd take a million more for you" he said

"Why don't we just order take out"

"That kind of defeats the whole purpose of owning a restaurant" he said with a lopsided grin

"Well it means neither of us have to cook" you told him

"Ok, this time you win" he said with a smile as he laid next to you and turned the tv on.


	9. Chapter Nine

You both sat and ate Chinese while watching whatever movies were on tv, you fell asleep with your head resting on Walsh's chest and his arms wrapped carefully around you. When you woke in the morning you were filled with guilt, you laid staring at the roof while Walsh tossed and turned.

"Fuck!" He called out and clutched his side

"You ok?" You asked him

"Yeah, I forgot that id been shot and kind of rolled over" he said "But Good Morning" he continued and placed a kiss to your temple.

"Good Morning to you too" you said and smiled

"Ok what's wrong?" Walsh asked as he sat up

You looked at him and then moved so you were sitting at the edge of his bed, you didn't know how to tell him your secret or even worse, how he would take it but you knew you owed him the truth at least.

"Uhm, the day you arrested me and then read out my offences" you said and bit your bottom lip

"Yeah?" He asked

"Well there are a few things missing off that list because no one knows the truth" 

"What do you mean? Like what?" He asked as he moved over next to you

"I've killed more than one person Walsh" you said while staring at the floor

Walsh stayed quiet for a few seconds before you felt his weight shift from the bed and then heard the front door slam shut, you put your shoes on and walked outside. You quickly hailed a cab and caught it back to your apartment, when you walked inside you closed the door and walked to your bedside table in your room. 

You grabbed your gun from your top draw along with the drugs that were in there and placed them on the table in the kitchen. You gathered your bottles of alcohol and sat them on your kitchen bench, you stared at them for a few seconds before you started pouring them down the sink one by one.

You heard your door open and turned around to see Walsh and Brown, and a lump quickly formed in your throat.

"There's the gun, and the left over drugs I had" you said while pointing to the table, you turned back around and poured the last bottle down the sink.

You accepted the fact that you had most likely lost Walsh now and ran the risk of going back to prison. Walsh and Brown were still standing still, not saying a single word.

You looked at Walsh as he looked at you coldly "I'm sorry Jason, now let's get this over with" you said saddened

"Serge is going to take care of it, thirteen thirteen" Walsh said

"Thirteen thirteen?"you asked confused

"An officer in trouble, we get nine hours to fix the problem or clear the officer" Walsh explained

"But I'm not a police officer Walsh, you don't have to treat me differently from everyone else" 

"No but I am, and I love you!" Walsh said

"But...wait, what?"

Brown bagged the gun and drugs and then left you two alone.

"I love you" Walsh said as he now stood a mere inch away from you "I don't know how, why or when but I do. I will do anything to make sure you don't get hurt, Id get shot a million times over for you, I will give up everything and anything for you and I mean that" he said

"It's crazy but I love you too" you said with a smile and teary eyes

"Hey don't cry" he said as he wrapped his arms around you and his chin resting on the top of your head

"I have to go do something, I'll meet you back at yours?" You asked

"Of course" he said with a smile

You walked outside and yet again hailed a cab, except this time it took you to the grave yard. You walked to your brothers grave and sat down, you stared at his head stone and then sighed.

"I am so sorry Ryan" you said and placed a ring down 

You sat there in the silence for an hour or so just staring up at the sky and the clouds floating past, you closed your eyes for a few seconds until the sun was suddenly over taken by shade. You opened your eyes to see Walsh, he laid down next to you and intertwined his hand with yours, not saying a single word at all.

You closed your eyes again and took a deep breath, all the while squeezing Walsh's hand. It was the anniversary of your brothers death and for the first time in years you were sober and had someone to be there with you and support you through it.

"I'm right here baby" Walsh whispered to you which brought a small smile to the corners if your lips.

You said a silent prayer to your brother like you always did and then the flashbacks popped into your head, this time they were different. It wasn't of his death, it was about all the great times you got to spend with him, the times you never thought you'd remember again because if the mere fact that you didn't know how to get last the fact that he was gone, that you had no idea how to deal with it or get through it, but like Walsh said, time would never heal the pain, but you would find a way to live with it.


	10. Chapter Ten

"How'd you know I was here?" You asked Walsh

"I'm your man, it's my job to know things like this" Walsh said as he turned his head to look at you.

You turned your head and looked at him, a small smile on his face and his eyes with a sparkle in them, he rolled into his side and placed a kiss on your temple.

"Thanks" you said

"For what?"

"Being here, being you" you told him

"Always babe"

You sat up and Walsh did too, you said goodbye to your brother and then left with Walsh. When you got back to the dinner Walsh made you lunch.

"So what did you want to do as a job anyway?" Walsh asked

"You'll laugh"

"What?"

"I wanted to be a cop" you told him

"Really?" He asked surprised "Well it's not to late to try"

"No one wants a cop with a criminal record and an ex drug addiction Walsh" you explained

"You know, not all cops are clean, some of them have had assault charges, drugs and alcohol addictions and worse and then still get a chance" Walsh assured you

"It's still too late Walsh"

"Actually that reminds me, I have to go and finish writing a report, want to come with me?" 

"Sure" you said

"Good" he replied as he grabbed your hand and walked you to his car.

When you got to the station Walsh told you to go and sit in the break room while he wrote up his report. When he was finished he walked into Sergeant Browns office and closed the door behind him.

"How ya' feeling Walsh?" Brown asked him

"Still sore but I'm alive so I'm not complaining"

Walsh sat down quietly for a few seconds before he looked back up at Brown "Look, Jennifer wants to be a cop" Walsh said

"Well it's going to be a lot harder considering her records and old habits but if she can ace all of her tests then she can come and join us" Brown said

"She knows that, but she doesn't know that I'm here talking to you, she thinks I'm just finishing my report" Walsh confessed

"She would be a great cop, tell you what I'll tell the team and they can help her get ready, that way all she has to do is her physical"

"Thanks Serge" Walsh said 

"Ill book her in for the psych analysis for tomorrow" 

"Ok, thank you" Walsh said as he placed his report down on the large wooden desk in front of him and then walked out if the room.

You sat at the desk with a glass of water when Beaumont walked in and sat down across from you with a smile on her face.

"You've got balls, you know that" she said

"Thanks"

"You should be a cop, you'd be good at it" Beaumont told you 

"I was going to be, but things got in the way" you explained

"Look, I know about your record and your history but you can't let that get in the way of your future, there are plenty of cops with a bad past but now they are changed people and great cops, just think about that" she told you as she walked out of the room and Walsh walked in.

The thought of becoming a cop pondered in your mind even more now and Walsh sat down across from you.

"You ok?" Walsh asked as he gave your hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, I'll be back" you said as you walked out and knocked on Sergeant Browns door.

"Come in" his voice echoed out

You walked in and closed the door behind you and Brown didn't look surprised to see you at all.

"Jennifer, how can I help you" Brown asked

"I just wanted your opinion on something"

"Ok, ask away" he told you

"Say hypothetically that I wanted to be a cop, would it be possible with my history, I mean I'm not exactly the saint for sticking to the rules or anything"

"Hypothetically speaking, yes it is possible and you have your first test tomorrow, it's a psyche test"

"Well that was quick" you said

"People care about you Jen, you'll be a great cop"

"Thanks" you said and walked out with a smile on your face and Walsh standing with a cocky smile on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

You shook your head and laughed as you both walked out, Walsh drove back to his house that he had already cleaned and when you got inside you sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he caressed your cheek and kissed you gently, making sure not to hurt you.

"Withdrawal wise, great actually and I know I'll have a few bad days every now and then but I think I'll be ok"

"That's my girl" he said with a proud smile "How's the pain?"

"It could be better" you said

"I wish I could take the pain away baby, I really do" he said as he kissed you again

"I know and I wish I could take yours away too"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be good as new soon enough" he said and pulled a goofy face at you

"Good" you said and laughed 

"I don't want you ever thinking that you're not good enough" Walsh said now more serious 

"It's crossed my mind a few times" you confessed

"Well don't worry, to me you're perfect and beautiful and amazing and strong, I look into your eyes and see my world, you are my world Jennifer and I love you more than I could ever explain" he told you

You smiled and for the first time in your life you didn't know what to say, you were completely speechless. Walsh smiled at you, he looked at you like you were the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. You loved Walsh more than life itself and you would do everything and anything to see him smile, he saved your life in more ways then one.

"I love you too Walsh, there's no words to describe it" you said and kissed him deep and sweet.

Walsh sat down behind you and started massaging your shoulders while trailing kisses up your neck, you closed your eyes for a few seconds and you were in ecstasy, Walsh had a way of bringing you down to a calmer level and then breaking you down into small pieces to figure you out bit by bit, he could calm you down and bring you to tears without even meaning to, he made you feel like you again and bought you back down to earth.

After a few minutes you fell asleep and then woke up an hour later to find him asleep next to you on the lounge, his arms draped over you and his head against the crook if your neck, he had ran himself to the point of exhaustion lately and had finally crashed and burned. You ran your fingers gently through his hair as he his hot breath hit your neck.

"I love you Jase" you whispered softly

"I love you too babe" he mumbled and then opened his eyes to look at you with a smile on his face

"You should go get some proper sleep" you told him

"Only if you come too or I'm staying up" he said and buried his face into your neck

"Ok" you said and with that Walsh got up slowly as did you.

You both walked into the room and laid down, Walsh wrapped himself around you and then you both fell asleep, you were both exhausted and in pain and the only time either of you weren't was when you were both sleeping. You woke up early and pressed a gentle kiss to Walsh's temple before you left for your first test.

You caught a cab and arrived half an hour early, you were excited and gut wrenchingly anxious at the same time. You walked in and were called into the break room by Brown, when you walked into the room you were surprised to see all of Walsh's friends in there too.

"Hey" you said to Everyone

"Ok Jennifer, were going to help you ace your tests and then we are going to get you back to training so you pass your physical" Brown told you

You nodded and then sat down while everyone threw questions out to you, you surprised them all by answering every question correctly. 

"Well, it looks like you'll be sitting your exams today too" Brown told you


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Really?" You asked, your brows raised and your eyes lit up

"Definately" Brown said "Straight after your Psyce test"

"Awesome" you said with a huge smile

"Now come on, I'll take you in" Brown said

You followed him to a small room with a double sided mirror and video cameras, the man who was doing your test was already sitting down, Brown shook your hand and wished you luck before he left.

The questions were rattling and gruesome, they brought back memories of your past but you reminded yourself that this was your future now. After an hour of grilling questions you were finally finished and you just wanted to know if you passed.

"Congratulations, you passed" the man told you

"Thank you" you said with a proud smile

You walked out if the room and let out a sigh of relief, Walsh was sitting down waiting for you, you walked over to him with a huge grin.

"I passed" you said

"Yes, I knew you would, congratulations beautiful" he said with a smile and then kissed your forehead "Now go kickass at your next test" he said with a smile

Brown took you into the break room and closed the door behind you.

"This time I'm your assessor" he said and handed you your paperwork "You've got an hour, starting now" he told you

You started and knew the answers to every question, although it didn't make it any less gruelling. When you had finally finished Brown was surprised that you finished with time left to spare. He told you to go have lunch with Walsh and by the time you got back he would be finished marking your test.

The whole time you were having lunch with Walsh you were anxious and Walsh could see it, he grabbed your hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Jen, you're going to be fine, you're going to ace this test" he assured you

"Thanks" you said with a smile as he pressed a sweet, tender kiss to your forehead

"Now let's go back" he said and winked

"Ok" you said with a giggle

You both headed back to the station and sat in Browns office, you were squeezing Walsh's hand the entire time, tight enough to cut off his circulation.

"Well you passed" Brown told you with a smile

"What? Really?" You asked in shock

"Yes, welcome to the team Jennifer" Brown said and shook your hand

"Thank you Serge" you said with a smile on your face from ear to ear

"You're most welcome, now when you have made a full recovery you will have your physical" Brown said

"Ok"

"Well done Jennifer, you're excused" he said and you have him a simple nod and left with Walsh.

Walsh drove back to his house and then wrapped his arms around carefully, he kissed you sweetly and deeply and you could feel the smile on his lips.

"I told you baby" he said when he finally parted from you

"Thanks" you said

"For what?" He asked 

"For pushing me, if it wasn't for you and Beaumont, I'd never have tried" you explained

"You're more than welcome" he said with a proud smile "Now I don't know about you but I am tired and the doctor told us both to rest" he said as he grabbed your hand and led you to the room.

You laid down on your back and Jason rested his head on your chest and wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your cheek and then rested his head back down on your chest, you wrapped your arms around him and sucked in a deep breath before you closed your eyes. You both fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling comfort and feeling safe, like you had finally turned your life around to give it an actual go for once instead if running away from your problems.

You dreamed, for the first time in a long time you actually dreamed. In your dream you married Walsh and even had a child together, a little boy named Deacon and he looked just like Walsh, from his eyes right down to the way he walked. You woke yourself up from snoring and Walsh was staring at you smiling as he played with your hair, his face had more colour and his eyes were wide and bright.

"You look refreshed" you said as you rubbed your eyes

"I feel it too" he said and then kissed you

"I had a dream we got married" you told him

"One day we will be" he said proudly 

"And we had a son, his name was Deacon"

"We can have as many kids as you want, I promise" he said and then placed a kiss to your temple


	12. Chapter Twelve

You smiled at him as your eyes lit up bright slivers of blue.

"That's the first time I've ever seen your eyes so bright and blue" Walsh said as he stared at them

"Last time they were like that was because I when I was happy" you said with a smile "You're my world Jase" you told him and kissed him softly

"I'm happy that you're happy babe, I love you" Walsh told you

"I love you too"

"You hungry?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll cook" you told him

"No you're not" he said as he kissed you over and over, covering your neck and face with soft tender kisses

"Yes I am" you said and laughed

"No you're not" he argued back

"I am"

"Nope sorry, not happening, a real man cooks for his woman" Walsh said

"I already know you're a real man Walsh"

"Still doesn't matter, besides you can relax and celebrate for passing your tests" he said and kissed you before he got out of bed

You laughed and then walked into the shower, Walsh walked in to have a look at your ribs and had a surprised look on his face.

"What?" You asked

"The bruising is healing pretty quick, which is great" he said with a smile

"Don't forget you have a checkup tomorrow" you told him

"Oh yeah, thanks" he said with a smile and then ran back to the kitchen.

The warm water soothed your skin and relaxed you completely, once you were done you walked into Walsh's room with a towel on and he already had clean clothes waiting for you folded up on his bed. You got dressed and towel dried your hair before you walked into the lounge room.

"Hey gorgeous" Walsh said as you wrapped your arms gently around his waist

"Hey" you said and kissed his chiseled back 

Walsh turned around and kissed you deeply and then turned back to continue cooking, your arms wrapped around his waist the entire time and one of his hands on yours. Walsh finished cooking and plated up the food, he then placed both plates on the table as you both sat down.

You both ate and then settled on the couch to watch a movie together, he messaged your shoulders and neck which was enough to almost put you to sleep, you let out a long deep breath and rested your head against his chest, he played with your hair and kissed the top of you head before he rested his chin on your head, his hand gripping with yours, your fingers intertwining.

You kissed the top of his hand and smiled as you both watched whichever movie was on, you both laughed along at the best parts and turned the tv off when it was finished. You both walked into the room and immediately after you laid down Walsh's arms wrapped around you and his head rested at the back of your neck as he placed soft kisses up and down your back.

You closed your eyes for a few seconds and felt Walsh now tracing small circles in the centre of your back.

"I love you" you murmured before you fell asleep

"I love you too Jennifer" he said and kissed your neck

Walsh stayed awake for an hour just staring at you and thinking about his next move, he wanted you to be his for as long as you both lived and he wanted to make sure he did it right so he assured himself that he would start planning things, he finally placed a gentle kiss to your back again and then finally fell asleep, his arm drapes over you and the other resting under your neck so his hand sat in your hair gently.

When you woke up Walsh was in the kitchen cooking breakfast in nothing but his underwear, you stood in the doorway staring at him with a cheeky smile on your face, even though you and Walsh couldn't do much together considering your injuries. You quietly walked behind him and kissed the middle if his spine, he flung around and wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you deeply.

"Good morning gorgeous" he said with a smile

"Good morning to you too handsome" you smiled "You nervous about seeing the doctor?"

"A little, if the doctor says the stitches need to stay in longer then that means I'm off work longer, not to mention I want to be able to hold you properly when I sleep at night, actually whenever I hold you for that fact" he said with a faint smile

"Look you'll be fine and I'll be right there with you" you assured him

"Really?"

"Of course" you said with a smile

"Ok" he replied with a smile now from ear to ear

Once you both finished eating and cleaning up Walsh drove to the hospital, he was called into the room almost immediately and you followed right next to him. Walsh took his shirt off as the doctor asked and then laid down on the bed, you stood next to the bed and he held your hand, giving it a light squeeze as he held his breath for a few seconds.

The doctor removed the bandaging and examined his stitching and then smiled

"It looks like these can be removed now Jason" the doctor said happily

Walsh let out a sigh of relief "Thanks doc" he said as he looked at you and smiled

You watched the doctor pull the stitches out and you knew Walsh was getting antsy about being in the hospital, you never knew why he hated the hospitals so much but you knew he would tell you sooner or later, maybe a little sooner than you expected. When the stitches were finally out he looked at the lengthy scar in the mirror and tilted his head to the side a little.

"Another to add to the collection" Walsh said

"Look, you can go back to work but I advise you take it slowly" the doctor told Walsh

"Thanks doctor, I will" Walsh said and walked out with you

Walsh kissed you over and over again, a huge smile lit his face up shades of red as he bit down on his bottom lip to contain his excitement. His eyes were bright shades of blue and green as the morning sun hit them, he stopped you before you got in the car and backed you against it.

"Thanks Jennifer" Walsh said with a huge smile

"You're welcome" you said before his lips crashed to yours passionately 

Walsh drove back home and you could see something wasn't right, when he walked inside he sat on the lounge and ran his hands through his hair, you sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" You asked


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"You probably guessed that I don't like hospitals, so when I was twenty two my girlfriend was shot and she made it through surgery and then died" he told you as a few loose tears fell from his eyes

"I'm so sorry Jason" you said and wrapped your arms around him tightly as he buried his face into the crook of your neck as those few tears now turned into sobs.

"That's why I was so scared when you were in hospital" he choked out between sobs

"It's ok" you cooed "You can be scared with me, you don't have to hold it all in for me, you're allowed to be scared" you told him as he lifted his head and then looked into your eyes

"I always have to be strong and hold it in, but with you, you bring me to my knees and break me down,in the best way possible" he said as you wiped the tears from his heavy eyes

"I know how you feel" you said with a small smile

"I love, I love you so much" he said

"I love you too" you said as you wrapped your arms around him tightly and he kissed your temple.

Sometimes you didn't want to let go of him, sometimes you were just scared you might lose him and he was scared too. Scared that he might lose the one person he actually loves and can be himself with, he was terrified. You had made him feel loved again, feel whole and he made you feel the same way. You would go through hell and back to see him smile, you genuinely loved him, he was the one man you'd ever fallen for and you said you never would, but Jason Walsh hit you like a freight train that had no brakes.

You could feel his heart beat slowing back down again, he was calmer now and had finally let the hurt of what he held in from that incident come pouring out, you admired him for that and loved him so much more. 

"I'm taking you out tomorrow night" Walsh whispered in your ear

"Ok, where?" You asked

"It's a surprise" he said and kissed your temple "But I promise you'll love it" he said with a smile 

"Ok" you whispered back softly

"I'll be working tomorrow but I'll pick you up at seven, tomorrow night, from here" he said as he pulled away from you

"It's a deal" you said with a smile

"And now I really want to take you out for lunch" he said happily

"Ok" you said and stood up with him

You both went out to a small restaurant by the beach and spent hours there talking and laughing the day away. After that you both walked along the beach hand in hand, Walsh wrote your name in the sand and drew a heart around it with an arrow coming out either side. He took a few pictures with you and your favourite was the one where your forehead was on his chest and you were looking down smiling while Walsh was looking at you smiling.

You both sat down and watched the sunset as Walsh wrapped his arms around your waist and perched his chin on your shoulder, he kissed your cheek so sweetly that you felt your heart melt. You smiled at him and then looked out to the sunset, the sun lightly kissing your skin as it hid behind the horizon.

You both walked back to the car hand in hand and when Walsh turned the car on his favourite song came on the radio, he turned the radio up as loud as he could and sang along, you laughed as he did and then he started bopping his head around like a physco path which made you laugh even more, he tapped along to the steering wheel and when his song finished he turned the radio back down.

Walsh took you back down to the diner for a surprise party that you didn't expect at all, when Walsh put his hands over your eyes you knew something was going on, when he finally told you to look all of his friends from second squad were standing there, smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands, raised to the roof as they all congratulated you. You smiled as Sergeant Brown handed you a beer and everyone welcomed you to the family.

"Well" you turned to Walsh "You've been busy" you said and laughed

"I'm great at multitasking" he said with a hearty chuckle

You smiled and sat down with your new team, Alvarez was a funny guy, easy to pull pranks on, the biggest give away was when Walsh pranced him over and over. They told you stories and made you laugh, now you were just on a week sober and you were proud of yourself, you wernt an alcoholic as to say, but at the same time you were, you were only addicted to whiskey and scotch, beer was never a problem. You were always able to have a drink of beer and stop but not with whiskey or scotch.

Walsh sat down next to you with a wide smile on his face "I'm so proud of you Jennifer"

"Thanks, couldn't have done any of this without you" you told him

"Anytime" he said before placing a kiss to your temple 

"Aww" everyone called out collectively 

"Oh shut up" Walsh said as he hid his face in the crook of your neck, his arms wrapped around you and his face shades of red

You laughed and wrapped your arms around him "Don't be shy" you whispered

"I'm not shy" he said as he looked at you "I love you" he continued and then kissed you, everyone clapping for you both, you felt Walsh smile beneath you and you smiled too

"It's good that you're both happy" Banks said and patted Walsh's shoulder

Walsh smiled and looked at you, he finished his beer and his eyes grew heavy.

Walsh let everyone know that you were both going, that it had been a long day and they left, Walsh was too tired to drive back home so you both just slept at the diner. Walsh was happy that he could now hold you in his arms properly, you rested your head on his chest and deal your arm over his stomach with your other hand above his hand, his arms wrapped neatly and comfortably around you. You fell asleep with utter ease that night, with Walsh's arms wrapped around you, safe and sound.

You woke up the next morning and Walsh was gone but there was a little note on his pillow.

"Good morning gorgeous, I had to go to work but I'll see you at seven,  
Love Always,   
Your man Walsh"

You smiled from ear to and walked out into the bathroom and had a quick shower, you couldn't wait for seven to roll around and you tried passing time however you could, you watched movies and bad tv shows until six rolled around. Back at the station Walsh had just walked out in a tux which caught everyone's eye.

Walsh's hands were shaking and he was sweating a little and Brown walked over to him, he placed his hand on either of Walsh's shoulder.

"You're proposing aren't you?" Brown asked

"Yep"

"Scared?"

"Terrified" Walsh said

"Ok team suits on and let's go" Brown called out

Everyone hurried and got dressed in their suits, then hurried to their cars, they agreed to meet Walsh at the restaurant where he was taking you. Walsh pulled up outside and walked to the door, when you opened the door he held his hand out to you and walked you to the car.

You were curious as to what was going on but little to your acknowledgement it would all be made clear soon. When you arrived at the restaurant Walsh walked you inside and sat you down at the table, his hands were still shaky but he managed to hide it from you, his friends were standing behind him and pointed out the window.

You followed their gesture and looked out the window to see bright bursts of fireworks lighting up the sky. When you turned back around to Walsh he was down on one knee, with a small box open in his hand that held a ring in it.

"Jennifer, I am so glad I met you, you have changed my life in the best way possible, you made me want to be a better man, you bring out the best version of me there is and there is no other woman in this world that I want to be with other than you, so Jennifer, will you marry me?" Walsh asked, his teeth now sunk in to his bottom lip in anxiousness.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

You stood in silence for what could have been minutes or seconds, a huge smile on your face as you nodded.

"Yes?" Walsh asked

"Yes" you said 

Walsh placed the ring on your finger and then stood up to wrap his arms tightly around you.

"I love you Jennifer and I can't wait to call you my wife" he said giddily 

"I can't wait to call you my husband" you whispered back as everyone applauded you both, Walsh's eyes squeezed shut tightly, he played back the moment he got on his knee to the moment you said yes and read it like a play by play in his head so he could remember it forever.

He caressed your face and kissed you deeply and when you parted he was practically glowing from happiness. The team congratulated you both and then left all smiles, you both sat down at the table and ordered your food, Walsh ordered the same as you. The waiters and staff assured you that whatever you both ordered tonight was on the house, you were both talking after you had finished your meal when a lady in her mid twenties approached your table.

"Uh excuse me" she mumbled

"Oh uh hey" Walsh said as he looked at her confused

"I'm a photography student, I mostly do Polaroid stuff and I got a photo of your proposing and thought you'd like to have it" she said as she reached her hand out to Walsh with the Polaroid picture in her hand

"Oh wow, thank you" Walsh said as he took the picture and smiled at it

"You're both welcome, I wish you both the best" she said with a smile and then walked away

You looked at the picture and smiled as Walsh stared at you the entire time, his eyes lit up by the dim lights and smile on his face, he bit down on his bottom lip just as you looked up at him.

"What?" You asked with wondrous smile

"You're so beautiful,gorgeous,smart,strong,talented,amazing,kind,caring and amazing" he told you

"And so are you" you said as light red shades crept upon your faces

"I've got one more surprise for you" Walsh said with a smile on his face, he grabbed your hand and led you to the car.

Walsh drove around for a few minutes before he pulled into a parking lot by a beach, he covered your eyes as he walked you onto the sand, when he removed his hands and told you to open your eyes, he had a small area on the beach lit up with beautiful lights and candles, a small CD player was sitting on a table and he walked over and hit play, "The Script-Never Seen Anything Quite Like You" played softly through the speakers.

He took your hand in his and placed his other hand on your hip.

"Ok wait I can't dance" you told him

"Just follow my lead" he said "You'll be fine" he assured you

You did as he said and followed his lead, his steps small and slow to start off with, his body an inch away from yours, your noses touching and both of you smiling. The way the moonlight hit the water just made it that much more special and romantic, Walsh's eyes didn't leave you for a second as you both swayed slowly to the music, his hand only left your hip to caress your face when he kissed your temple.

You both walked back to the car and drove around for a few hours,listening to your favourite songs and talking, smiling and laughing. When you finally did go back to Walsh's house it was 1am and Walsh gave you a piggy back inside and then placed you down gently on the lounge and then sat down on the lounge next to you.

"Move in with me" Walsh said with a wide and hopeful grin on his face

"Really?"

"Really Jen" he said

"Ok" you said as he kissed you over and over, the little bit of facial hair on his chin tickling your face causing you to giggle and Walsh to laugh along with you, he carried you into the room and laid you down.

"Now the doctor said you have to rest, so let's rest" he said as he laid next to you and pulled you into his arms, your head on his chest and his heart beat soothing you to sleep as he whispered "I love you" into your ear.

Walsh stared at you with a smile on his face, he kissed your temple and then fell asleep with his chin rested on the top of your head, when you woke up Walsh was smiling at you as he played with your hair, you rolled over and cuddled into his chest, your arms wrapped around him and he smiled that adorable smile you couldn't resist.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered as he kissed the top of your head

"Eh" you moaned

Walsh let out a deep chuckle "Babe you have your checkup today, you have to get up" he said

"Five more minutes" you mumbled back

"No, we'll be late" 

"Ok ok" you said as you groaned and rubbed your eyes

You got dressed and went to the hospital, not that you wanted to but Walsh promised he would be right by your side as you were at his. You had another X-ray done and the doctor looked impressed, he looked at the bruising which was almost gone except for one small spot and then he pressed around gently to see if the tenderness had gone away, in which it had.

"Well it looks like you have recovered quite well, and the stitches look ready to come out too" the doctor said as he looked over your face

You nodded slightly and swallowed the lump in your throat while the doctor prepped to remove your stitches, Walsh gave your hand a light squeeze to reassure you and told you to focus on him and not the fact you were in hospital. After ten minutes all your stitches were finally out, the doctor had a smile on his face.

"Well I advise you take it slowly" the doctor told you

"I will, thank you doc" you said as you walked out with Walsh, squeezing his hand right enough to crush it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

You walked out and sighed with relief and Walsh kissed your temple, you already decided you were going to start going to the gym again. Of course you were going to take it slow though, you hopped in the car with Walsh and he drove down to the station with a proud smile. 

You both walked inside and you were welcomed with your own desk wrapped with a red ribbon around it, a huge smile on your face.

"When can you start?" Brown asked with a smile and cheeky wink

"Today" you replied

"Good, today you're paired with Alvarez" Brown told you and tried to hide the laugh

Everyone in the room giggled and laughed while you looked on confused.

Walsh patted your shoulder "Good luck" he said with a chuckle before leaving with his partner Casey.

Alvarez just walked into the office and hung his coat over his chair.

"Alvarez" Brown called out and within seconds Alvarez was standing in front of you and Brown

"Yes sir" Alvarez said

"Today you will be paired up with Parker here" he said 

"Yes sir"

"Now go, you have a possible break and enter, I'll send you the location" Brown told you both

You both left and headed to the apartment of the break and enter, you knocked on the door and a man opened the door, a cut on his face and a limp in his step. You rang an ambulance and took his statement, you had forensics take photos and dust for prints while you talked to the neighbours to try and gather more information, one person saw the man and agreed to sit down with a sketch artist.

Your day consisted of havoc in the works of trying to find the attacker and just as you got home and sat down on the couch with Walsh, Alvarez called to tell you that the attacker had been spotted at a small cafe a few blocks from the station. You sighed and put your coat back on before heading out, when you walked into the cafe with Alvarez the man spotted you both and ran through the back.

Alvarez took the front entrance and you took the back, chasing your perp down dark alleys and over fences, across busy roads and finally after a few blocks you had caught him and tackled him to the ground, as you read him his rights and cuffed him Alvarez had pulled up beside you in the car. He opened the back door and you sat the man in the back.

"Well done Parker" Alvarez congratulated you

"Thanks Alvarez" you said as you got in the drivers seat

"You play a lot of sports in school?" He asked

"Sure did" you said

"I can tell" he said with a wobbled smile

You just chuckled and drove back to the station, you placed the man in the holding cells and took the cuffs off him, just as you and Alvarez were about to head home Brown asked you both to conduct the interview before you did, you looked at your watch to see 3am, you took in a deep breath and nodded. Alvarez bought the perp in and sat him down, after another hour if convincing him to confess he had finally given in, he made his confession and was placed back in the cells to face court in the morning.

You finally went home to see Walsh laying on the lounge, his eyes closed and he was snoring as usual, you walked over to him with a smile and he pulled you into him, he kissed your temple and smiled at you.

"You didn't have to wait up" you told him

"I wanted to ask how your first day went" 

"It was great, a mix of havoc and accomplishment" you told him

"Good, I'm so proud of you Jen" he said, his eyes shining and a wide smile

"Thanks Jason" you said and kissed him

"Ok let's get some sleep" he said as he picked you up in his arms and carried you into the room, you laughed and buried your head in the crook of his neck.

He smiled and then placed you down gently, when you both laid down and rolled onto his side and stared at you, that adorable smile on his face again.

"What is it?" You asked

He caressed your face and then kissed you "I love you"

"I love you too Jason" you said with a wide smile

"Your brother, Ryan, he would be so damn proud of you" he told you

"Thanks" you said as a few happy tears fell down your cheek

Walsh wiped your tears and wrapped his arms around you, you face buried into his chest and he kissed your temple before he watched you fall asleep and then fell asleep with you in his arms, safe, warm, comforted and the best of all, loved. Walsh promised himself he wouldn't fall again, not after his girlfriend was murdered, he couldn't take the pain and guilt that riddled him, but when he saw you his heart sunk and his knees buckled, his mouth barely able to produce sound, he knew from that second he loved you, that you were the person he wanted to spend forever with, through the highs and lows, he didn't plan it but his heart and brain couldn't function properly without you.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

You were woken up at four am to your phone ringing, you picked it up and pressed it to your ear lazily.

"Hello" you spoke down the line

"Hey it's Alvarez"

"What's up?" You asked

"There's a huge mouse in my house" he told you

"Jesus Christ Alvarez, I thought it was an emergency" you mumbled

"But..." Alvarez said before Walsh took your phone and pressed it to his ear

"Eddie go to sleep, it's four in the morning and we are busy" Walsh said before he hung the phone up.

He leaned over you and placed your phone back on the bedside table, he kissed you deeply and suddenly your hands were suddenly all over each other. His boxers that you were wearing were now on the other side of the room along with your tank top and his underwear. He leaned over and grabbed a condom from the top draw and it wasn't long before he was inside you.

The both of you stayed still for a few seconds as you both adjusted. His pace was slow and his forehead was pressed to yours, his eyes never leaving yours for a second. You were on the edge and Walsh was too, his arms were twitching and he cupped your face, stroking your cheek as his breath hitched.

"I love you" be whispered softly in your ear

"I love you too" you breathed out

You both came undone and later still to catch your breaths, Walsh then placed a kiss to your temple and then walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. You peaked your head into the bathroom door and smiled as Walsh washed his hair.

"Coffee?" You asked him

"Sure" he said with a smile

You walked into the kitchen and made Walsh a coffee and yourself a tea, you felt his toned arms wrap around your waist and his lips press to your neck. He had a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he kissed your neck again and then walked back into the room to dress. There was a knock at the door and you opened it to see sergeant Brown, you let him inside and even made him a coffee. Walsh walked out and sat down next to you at the table.

"Hey Searge" Walsh said

"Now that you're here" Brown said "I've got an undercover job for you two" he told you

"Sure, what are we doing?" You asked

"You two are going to play newlyweds and you are going to be moving into an undercover house" Brown explained

"Ok so what's the case?" Walsh asked

"We think we have an ID on the creek killer, but we have no evidence to put him away, so you two are going to watch him like a hawk, make friends with him, have dinners, whatever it takes to put this guy away" Brown said

"When do we start?" Walsh asked

"Right now, there's a car out the front, take that and drive to your new home" Brown said and then left

You both packed some clothes and then left, you drove into a well off side of town and pulled up in the driveway of your new home. You unlocked the door and walked inside, the both of you impressed at the size of the house, you both looked around and then walked into your new room to see the wardrobe filled with clothes for both you and Walsh, you both walked back into the lounge room and sat down on the couch.

Walsh found a folder on the bench with your new profiles, Mrs Regina Walker and Mr John Walker. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and Walsh padded across the room and stood in front of the door with you.

"Ok I'm a personal trainer and you're a chef" he whisper and you nodded 

He opened the door and their he was, the creek killer, a gentle smile resting on his face and a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hey, welcome to the neighbourhood" he said

"Thanks, I'm John and this is my wife Regina" Walsh said with a smile

"Well I'm Marcus, I brought you guys a house warming gift" he said and handed the bottle of wine to Walsh

"Thank you" you said 

"Not a problem, and if you two need anything, feel free to pop over" Marcus said with an eery smile and then left.

You closed the door and walked inside, Walsh walked into the room and placed your cover folder into a hidden wall compartment in your wardrobe.

"You up for a morning jog Mrs Walker?" Walsh asked you and chuckled 

"Certainly Mr Walker" you joked back and laughed

You both got changed and manged to hide your guns just incase, you went for a jog around town and familiarised yourselves of your new area, you also found a vantage point where you could see Marcus' house if you weren't at home. A few people welcomed you on your jog, you both stopped for a drink and then ran back home, you both raced each other but Walsh beat you by an inch, you laughed it off and both walked inside.

You both decided to go for a shower together, after wards you peaked out of the window from the second floor spare room, he was sitting at a desk with newspaper clippings, circling things from what it looked like, you got Walsh and he seen too. You snapped some pictures with the surveillance camera that was setup, they were directly sent to your laptop and Walsh emailed the pictures to Brown.

You both kept a close eye on him, taking turns in watch and getting gifts from people in town. Walsh cooked dinner while you finished off your shift, he called you down and you both sat at the table and ate. An hour or so had passed and you walked upstairs with a coffee for Walsh and relieved him from his shift and he sat down next to you, Marcus turned the lights off and then what you both assumed to be the bedroom light, turned on for a minute or so before it turned back off.

You spotted Marcus exiting through his back door and then jumping the fence, you both ran downstairs and followed him quietly until Marcus stopped and leaned against a brick wall in a dim lit alley.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

You and Walsh sat tight behind a wall and kept a close eye on Marcus, there was a pub around the corner of that wall and you both had suspicion that Marcus was waiting for his next victim. A young woman, early twenties,blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skinned, who fit the same description of all the other victims, walked through the alley and Marcus followed her. You and Walsh made sure to stay out of sight while following Marcus and the woman, Marcus then ran into the woman and they started a conversation, she laughed and so did he.

Marcus led her back to his house and you and Walsh snuck back inside through the back door, making sure no one seen you. You both walked upstairs and took surveillance again.

"Go get some sleep, I'll take first shift" Walsh told you

"You sure?"

"Positive" he said

You walked over to the bed and laid down, Walsh walked over and pressed a kiss to your temple.

"I love you" he whispered in your ear

"I love you too" you said and smiled

You fell asleep staring at Walsh and a few hours later Walsh was shaking you rapidly.

"What's wrong?" You asked as you jumped out of bed

"Marcus is on the move" he told you and you nodded 

You both walked downstairs and got in the car, you kept your distance from Marcus to make sure he wouldn't see you. If it wasn't adding up already, Marcus had just turned into a dirt trail through the bush, you continued following and pulled up behind a tree, hiding your car so he wouldn't see you. You seen the creek where all the other victims were found and your gut instinct told you that this guy was your perp.

Marcus and the woman got out of the car and sat on and old wooden chair.

"I've had a great night with you" the woman said

"Too bad that I have to cut it short" Marcus said as he pulled out a knife and placed it to her neck.

You and Walsh pulled out your guns an ran over to him, you on the left and Walsh on the right.

"Freeze" Walsh called out

Marcus turned around, with his arms wrapped around the woman so the knife was now pressed to her neck.

"New neighbours huh" Marcus said

"You don't want to do this Marcus" you said

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled at you

Marcus pushed the woman and ran off, Walsh helped her while you chased after Marcus, you caught upto him quickly and wrapped your arms around his legs, lifting him in the air before his body hit the mud hard, face first.

"Marcus Winshire, you are under arrest for the murders of fourteen people, rape and attempted murder" you told him and then read him his rights

You and Walsh took Marcus out onto the open road where police cars had now blocked off the streets and an ambulance was present for the young woman. You placed Marcus in the police car and then walked over to sergeant Brown who had a proud smile on his face.

"Nice job catching one of our most wanted murderers guys" Brown said

"Thanks Serge" you said smiling back at him

"What did you do? Go for a swim in the mud?" Brown jokes with you and you laughed

"Try some badass martial arts in the mud" Walsh said

"Go get cleaned up and then head back to the station" Brown told you

You and Walsh nodded and got in your car, you drove back to the house and packed your things into the car, then Walsh drive back to his diner as it was closer to the station. You both showered and got changed, the sun had started rising as you got back to the station. When you both walked in there was loud cheering and applause from everyone as they patted your shoulder and shook your hands, Brown walked out and hushed everyone.

"Detective Walsh and Detective Parker the president himself would like you to join him in a press conference in half an hour" Brown told you

You and Walsh looked at each other shocked, and you both looked back at Brown and nodded, you both left immediately and met the president for the conference, camera men were surrounding the place. You were both awarded medals for the arrest of Marcus and then questioned by the media and personally thanked by the president. He spoke to you both for ten minutes before he had to leave, you spoke to more press and then headed back to the station.

"Well it seems you two are heroes" Brown said

"I guess so" you both said

"Yeah I heard Parker has some martial arts moves under her belt" Delahoy said with a cheeky smile

"You'll never know" you said and laughed along as Walsh did too

You sat at your desk and finished off your paperwork and then handed it in. A call came in about a small convenience store that was being robbed. You and Alvarez headed out to the car and you drove to the store. Alvarez went through the back and you went through the front, you hoisted your gun and his it and walked into the shop like you were just a customer.

"Get down!" The masked man yelled at you

"Ok" you said and raised your arms, you slowly got on your knees and then pointed out the window "Look cops"

The masked man looked out the window and you tackled him over the counter and cuffed him, read him his rights and then held him in the cells back at the station. When you went for lunch every officer that passed you by congratulated you on a job well done and you smiled and said thanks. Your phone started ringing and when you answered it was Walsh.

"Hey" you answered

"Babe where are you?" Walsh asked in a panic

"Out getting lunch" you said "what's wrong" you asked worringly 

"There's a bomb threat at the station so we have been evacuated, you know the meet up point?" He asked

"Of course" your voice echoed back

"Ok well get there and be careful, I love yo...." He was cut short by a loud bang and then the phone cut out

"Walsh?" You called down the line panicked

You got in your car and turned your lights on, you sped down to the meeting point to see fire brigades and ambulances, you immediately ran over looking for Walsh.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

You saw Walsh sitting at an ambulance, his head bleeding and the paramedics trying to treat him, but he would keep pushing them away. You walked over to him and stood in front of him with your arms folded across your chest.

"You" you said pointing to him "You're staying right here and you are going to let the paramedics check you over and patch you up, no arguments" you said and then walked off

You walked over to a nearby building that had taken some severe damage from the impact of the bomb.

"How can I help?" You asked the firefighters 

"We have a few people trapped under some debrie" the man replied

"Ok" you said

You helped free people from the debrie and get people out of the building safely, then you looked for Brown and approached him.

"What happened Serge?" You asked as you stood next to him

"We got an anonymous call saying there was a bomb in the station so we evacuated, next thing I know a car bomb goes off" he told you

"Ok, so we work on tracking the calls and look for any witnesses" you said

"Well that's that, I'm putting you in charge on this one" Brown told you

"Good, who have we got that isn't currently seeking medical attention?"

"Delahoy, Beaumont and Cole" Brown said "Ladies over here" Brown called out to them

Once they were all with you and Brown you simply nodded.

"Ok Delahoy you're with me, Beaumont you're with Cole. Beaumont and Cole, once the building is clear I want you to work on tracking down that call, me and Delahoy are going to scout for witnesses" you said

They all looked at Brown for confirmation

"You heard her ladies, this is Parkers case so get to work" Brown told them and they nodded and left.

You and Delahoy went to houses and shops in the vicinity and got witnesses statements, you had one lady who saw a suspicious looking man and got a good enough look at him to sit down with a sketch artist. The artist headed to the ladies house and you both sat while the woman sat with the sketch artist and got a description and picture drawn.

Once done you put a bolo out of the man over police stations but not the media. When you got back to the station Brown called you into his office where Walsh was already sitting, his teeth sunken into his bottom lip and a worries look on his face, you sat down and looked at Brown confused.

"What's up Serge?" You asked

"I'm taking you and Walsh off this case" Brown told you

"What? Why?" You asked in utter confusion

"Calm down for a minute" Brown said "Bomb squad found two bombs here, one under your desk and one under Walsh's" he told you "And it was yours and Walsh's squad car that was blown up by the bomb outside"

"Ok, so you let us work the case from the station" you pleaded

"Not going to happen, I'm not losing you two, you are now under our protection and have been moved to a hotel" Brown explained

You stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind you, you walked into the break room and closed the door behind you. You tried calming yourself down but you were pissed off, you paces the room when you heard the door open and then close, you felt Walsh grab your arm and then turn you around. He wrapped his arms tightly around you and kissed your head.

"I know you want to work this case, but sometimes we just can't and we have to let it go" Walsh said and you drew in a deep breath

"Yeah" you mumbled

"It will be ok" he cooed and then kissed your head again

Walsh let you go and then cupped your face with his hands, he kissed you sweetly

"I love you, and as long as I'm with you and you're with me, then that's all that matters" he told you 

"I love you too" you said with a smile and then Brown walked in, he knew you were pissed off and upset.

"Look I'm sorry ok, but this is how it has to be until we figure all of this out" Brown told you

"I know Serge" you said

"Good, Beaumont and Cole will drive you to the hotel" Brown told you

You both nodded and walked out to see Beaumont and Cole waiting for you at the car, you both got in and sat quietly the whole drive, when you walked into your hotel room you closed the for behind you and then sat down on the couch with Walsh while Beaumont and Cole sat outside for their first shift. Walsh pulled you into his arms and kissed your head sweetly and gently, while one hand played with your hair and the other hand drew small circles on your back.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Stressed and exhausted was an understatement to what you were feeling right now. You weren't allowed near windows, you couldn't go anywhere without two detectives with you. You just wanted a holiday, you sat up on the lounge and rested your face in the palm of your hands, your mind was racing and your stress levels were through the roof, Walsh could see the tension written all over you and he hated it.

He placed his hands on your shoulders and started giving you a massage, you took a deep breath in and then out. Walsh kissed the back of your neck and you rubbed your temples.

"You know what" Walsh said

"What?" You muttered

"After this, we are going on a holiday" he told you

"Where were you thinking?"

"I don't know, maybe Hawaii, what do you think?" He asked

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care" you said as you turned to him

Walsh smiled and then picked you up over his shoulder, he walked into the bathroom to see a huge spa bath.

"Well we have a spa bath" Walsh almost grunted at you

"Someone's in a mood" you said and laughed

"No better way to relive tension, baby" he said and then put you down on your feet

Walsh pulled a condom out of his wallet and sat it on the sink, then he ran the water. Once the water was done he picked you up in his arms and sat you down on the edge of the sink, stripping you down piece by piece and licking at his bottom lip hungrily, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, a devilish grin pulled at corners of his mouth.

He kissed you hungrily and then trailed kisses down to your now throbbing centre, he started flicking his tongue back and forth and then in circles, he slid one finger inside you and crooked it in a come here motion. You were on the edge of your orgasm and when he slid another finger inside that was your undoing, he reached up and placed a hand over your mouth to muffle your moans, he lapped you up and then slid his pants and underwear off and kicked them against the wall.

Walsh got in the bath and you followed, you slid the condom over his veined length and then you straddled his lap, you started rocking back and forth against him and his breath caught in his chest and came out as a grunt, he wrapped his arms around your waist and thrusted into you, meeting you half way. You pressed your forehead to his and kissed him, his tongue wrestling yours and his teeth gently biting your bottom lip. You were both so close now, Walsh lifted you out of the bath and pressed your back against the wall, his thrusts now deeper and faster, his kisses becoming deeper and the grinds in his arms looked like they were about to pop out of his arms, the beads of sweat rolling off the both of you rapidly.

He placed his mouth to yours to muffle your moans as you both came undone, he pressed his forehead against your chest and tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck" he mumbled 

You ran your hands through his hair as your breathing finally returned back to normal "I love you Jason" you whispered in his ear

"I love you too Jennifer" he said as he looked up at you, his eyes lost in yours and a different kind of smile on his face, it was one of those smiles where you could see how much he really did love you.

He placed you back down on your feet and then put the condom in the bin, you both hopped in the bath and laid there for a while, the jetts relieving whatever tension was left in your body. When you both got out you sat down on the couch and Walsh told you stories about his childhood, one of them made you laugh so much that you cried.

"Who runs into a fence?" You said hysterically in fits of laughter

"I was wearing a mask" he said and chuckled and then tickled you and you fell against your back, Walsh now laying atop of you "Do you want kids?" He asked

"I never used to" you said and then smiled "But then you came along" you told him

A smile formed on his face from ear to ear "Good, because I want kids too, maybe not right now but when it feels right for both of us" he said

You smiled and laid your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as you both watching crappy shows on tv. The next shift was being taken by Delahoy and Banks and when they got there they knocked on your door, Walsh looked out the small hole in the door before he opened it.

"I got you guys Chinese" Delahoy said

"Thanks" Walsh said and let them in

You all sat around the table and ate.

"You guys got anything yet?" Walsh asked

"Not yet, the calls were a dead end and forensics are looking into the making of the bomb to see if they can narrow it down to find the maker" Banks said

"Ok" Walsh said

"We better go take watch, if you need is just call out" Delahoy said before they both walked out and closed the door behind them

You and Walsh sat back down and watched a movie on tv, his arms wrapped around you tightly the whole time, he reached over to scratch his side and you grabbed his hand.

"Doctor said not to scratch it" you told him

"I know but it's so irritating" Walsh said 

"That's means the wound is healing well" you told him

"Fine" he said and kissed your temple "If anything ever happens.." 

You quickly cut him off "Don't Jason"

"No, if anything ever happens and I don't make it, know that I loved you more than I can explain" he said as he looked at you

"I know Jason, I can't even describe how much I love you" you told him

He smiled and kissed your temple and then stood up and stretched out his back, each of his bones cracking as he did. Just as he sat down a loud shot came flaring through the window and you sheltered Walsh to protect him. When you looked down there was blood pouring from the left side of his chest and Delahoy and Banks rushed inside to see you with your hands on his chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"Walsh, you need to stay with me" you told him

"Just remember... Just remember I love you, don't forget that....promise me you won't forget that" he choked out

"I promise you I won't forget, but you need to stay with me" you told him

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, from the ambulance arriving to Delahoy pulling you away from Walsh so that the paramedics could help him. The got Walsh on the stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance, Delahoy and banks tried putting you in their squad car but you shook them off and ran to the ambulance, Brown grabbed your arms and tried holding you back but you manged to shake him off and get to the ambulance.

"You can't go with him Parker" Brown told you

"Well I'm not leaving him!" You yelled and got in the back of the ambulance

They closed the door and sped off to the hospital where he was rushed into surgery, you followed him the whole way up until the security guards had to stop you from going into the surgical room with him.


	20. Chapter Twenty

You sat right outside of the surgical room because you weren't giving up the fight with security so theyet you. You sat quietly just staring at the doors waiting for them to bring Walsh out, Brown and Delahoy were now standing next to your seat.

"You can't stay here Parker, you know that" Brown told you with a hint of sadness 

"I'm not leaving him" you mumbled, not breaking your state at the door

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's up to you" Brown said but you didn't reply or even move an inch "Ok, guards, Delahoy, take her to the car and back to the station" Brown said

They grabbed you and you pushed Delahoy off and then pinned him to the wall, yours hands had a firm grasp of his shirt. You let him go and then sat back down.

"Don't touch me" you snarled as you stared back at the doors

"Parker the minute he has out we can bring you back down here, but right now it's not safe for you" Brown explained

"No offence but I can hand myself sir" you said, your tone cold and your heart cracking inside

"Parker you're giving me no other choice here" Brown warned you and Delahoy pulled out his cuffs

Delahoy and the two guards grabbed you and pinned you too the ground, you squirmed and tried fighting them off and as much as you tried it didn't work, Delahoy cuffed your hands behind your back and then pulled you to your feet, Delahoy and a guard either side started pulling you down the hall and you screamed.

"Walsh!" Your voice broke out "Walsh I'm right here ok, I'm right here" you continued yelling

They finally got you to the car and placed you in the back, then drove you back down to the station, they locked you in a holding cell in which you paced up and down. You kicked at the cell doors in an attempt to break out but it didn't work, your hands were shaking and your mind was racing, you were losing your mind sitting in a cell waiting for a damn phone call. You wanted to know first hand, you wanted to be there when he got out and you couldn't be because you were in this stupid cell.

That's when Beaumont approached you and unlocked the cell.

"Don't even ask, let's just go" Beaumont told you

You nodded and ran outside to the car, you arrived at the hospital in a minute or so and then you were sitting outside the surgergical room yet again, but this time Beaumont was sitting with you. It took hours and you were starting to loose your patience when suddenly the doors flew open and they were taking Walsh to his room.

"How did it go doctor?" You asked frantically

"We removed the bullet but he lost a lot of blood, the bullet just missed his heart but did hit a serious vessel, we were able to fix it up" she told you

"So he's going to be ok?" You asked

"We honestly don't know, I'd suggest you prepare for the worst because with wounds like this the chances of death are a lot higher to that of survival" she told you

"What's the percent rate?" You asked

"One percent chance of surviving" she told you as she finally got him to his room "I'm sorry, we did all we could" she told you

You sat down in a chair by his bed and felt your heart break, the tears slowly fell down your cheek as you took in what the doctor just said. Brown walked in the room and you quickly wiped away your tears, you stood up and walked out, but not before Brown grabbed your arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yep" you said and then walked off, you walked back to the police station and sat at your desk, scrambling through recent phone calls and matching them to an id and then running through them again to see which numbers had called through the most. 

Delahoy walked over to your desk and stood there trying to figure out what to say.

"Look I'm sorry" he said

"Yep"

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at you worried now

"Just fine" you said "Did forensics get anything back on the bomb reminants?"

"No, not yet" he said

"Ok thanks" you said and continued with your work.

You were desperate to find a suspect or the suspect for that matter, you sat for hours doing paperwork and running through the surveillance tapes, then listening to the bomb warning phone call. You tried to edit it so that the real voice was not hidden under different wavelengths, but it wouldn't work. You tried and tried until it was suddenly 6am the next morning and you felt Browns hand rested on your shoulder.

"Go sleep in the bunks Parker" he told you, he was worries about you, in fact everyone was.

You shook your head "I have work to do" you told him 

"That's why we have other cops Parker, your burning yourself out on this"

"Jason has a one percent chance of pulling through this Serge" you breathed out and rubbed your eyes

"I know" he said "But you can't burn yourself out, you won't be able to do much and you know it"

"I just need fresh air" you said and walked outside, you took a deep breath and then went back inside to check if anything came out of the bolo you put out with the picture of the man.

Just to your luck there were a whole heap

"How come no one has checked the bolo reports since we've been gone?" You yelled out

"It never turned up in our emails" Delahoy told you and one by one they all agreed that they hadn't received them.

You looked around and from the corner of your eye you seen a man dressed in uniform walking away like he had just seen a ghost, you smacked Delahoy on the arm and pointed to the guy.

"You chase him out the front, Cole, Beaumont you take the back, and I'll take the from door" you said

"How are you going to get to the front door without passing him by and making this look suspicious?" Delahoy asked

"Through the window" you said with a half smirk

You easily navigated your way out of the window and down into the street so you were outside the station doors with your gun aimed, you took a deep breath and then the man stopped dead in front of you and you smiled.

"You sir, are under arrest" you told him as Delahoy cuffed him and took him inside.

You walked inside and drew in a deep breath before walking into the interrogation room. You closed the door behind you and there down a folder on the table.

"Mr Martin Johns" you read out from a piece of paper "Quite the rap sheet here"

You then sat down at the table

"So tell me Martin, why were you hanging around the second squad during the period of time when a bomb happened to go off?" You asked

"I want my lawyer" he said

"Fine by me, but your lawyer won't be able to help you" you said as you grabbed the folder and then walked out

You walked back to your desk and slammed your fists down on it and Brown walked over to you.

"Lawyered up?" He asked 

"Yep" you said and clenched your jaw

"Firstly, you shouldn't be working" he told you

"If someone wants me dead bad enough, then we set them up and bait them out" you told him 

"So you want to cut Martin Johns loose?" He asked "That's not happening" he heavily argued

"I want this guy put away as much as you and the only way to catch him out would be to bait him, so let's set up a sting and put the son of a bitch away" you insisted


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"Fine, we'll do it your way, but if this goes wrong" he warned you

"I know Serge" you told him and took a deep breath

You walked back to the interrogation room and walked inside.

"Well Mr Johns, you're free to go" you told him

"Good" he said with an evil smile and walked out of the room, you had his phone wired so that you could track down and listen in to any phone calls he made.

You prayed that this would work, you walked back out and gave a slight nod to Brown who then signalled you over to him.

"What's up Serge?" You asked

"Listen" he said as he played the call coming from Martins phone

"The job is done, Jason Walsh is in hospital, he has a one percent chance of making it and Jennifer Parker is rallied up" Martin said

"Good, she is next, I'll be following her around tonight and taking her down" the man on the other end said before hanging up.

"Looks like you were right Parker, so what's the next move?" Brown asked

"Business as usual, I want a team undercover following me around, make sure they aren't obvious, I know you want to be there when we get this bastard so get ready for some undercover work sir" you told him

"You're the boss" he said with a nod

Hours passed and everyone had been briefed, it was just on 10pm, your normal finishing time if you weren't held back by other cases, you walked outside and everyone was in position. You walked back home to see your front door open, you knew what was about to happen but they didn't. When you walked inside a man tried attacking your from behind but thanks to Browns warning you knew it was coming and you got the jump on him.

You picked him up over your shoulder and tackled him through the table, your rage suddenly taking over you as Brown came out with his gun aimed and flicked on the lights to reveal the mans face.

"Got you now asshole" you said to the man

"A setup, well done" the man spat back hastily 

"You better start talking pal, or what comes next won't be pretty" you warned

"I'm not saying anything" he said with an evil look

"Sir?" You asked Brown

"If I didn't see it, well then it didn't happen" Brown said and turned around

You smiled an evil smile at the perp and picked him up, slamming him into the wall, hard enough that it sent cracks through it. You hit him a few times and then pulled out your gun and pointed it to his head.

"Fine, I'll talk" the man finally whimpered out

You smiled and recorded his confession while Brown took it down on paper. You arrested him and stool him down to the stations cells where Martin was sitting with his head down.

"Have fun in prison fellas" you said as you pulled the door closed and locked it.

You walked in the break room and took a deep breath, you wanted to kill those two guys but the better of you stopped you, the side that Walsh brought out of you, his voice replaying over in your head telling you not to. You sat down at the table and rested your head on it, your hands resting on the back if your neck.

"You ok?" You heard Brown asked

Your head spring up and your jaw clenched "I want to kill them " you confessed

"That's completely normal" he told you "Go get some sleep, it's been four days Parker"

"Every time if close my eyes I hear that gunshot, then I look down and Walsh is covered in blood, it keeps replaying over and over" you finally let out with a deep shaky breath, your eyes going red from the tears that were welling

"I know how hard it is" he told you and placed a hand on your shoulder 

"I'm scared sir, I'm scared that I'm going to lose him" you confessed and squeezed your eyes shut to try and stop the tears

"I don't know how, but Walsh will pull through, Walsh won't give up that easily" he assured you "Go see him" he said

You let out a small nod and walked out if the room, the tears slowing falling from your eyes, when you got to the hospital and walked into Walsh's room to see him hooked up to all the machines, your heart broke into a thousand pieces, you sat down in the chair by his bed and squeezed his hand.

"Jason" you sobbed out "I need you to pull through this, you promised me you weren't going anywhere" you cried out "I love you Jason, I didn't want to but I do, if I could turn back time I would of stopped the guy, I would've taken the bullet for you" you sobbed "I need you to wake up Jason, I can't do this without you, I don't want to lose you, can you hear me, I love you, I love you more than I'll ever be able to explain, there aren't enough words to describe how much I love you" you sobbed and buried your head on the edge of his bed.

You felt a light squeeze against your hand and you looked up at Walsh, your eyes red, puffy and hopeful. He slowly opened his eyes and squeezed your hand again.

"I love you too Jennifer" he mumbled out groggily and then turned his head to look at you "I'm not going anywhere" he said with a tired smile

You smiled and stood up, you cupped his face and kissed him like you handnt seen him in years, sweetly and passionately.

"I love you too Jason" you said with a smile

Brown walked into the room with a nurse and doctor and you stayed out of the way while they unhooked some of the machines, Walsh's eyes never left you the whole time.

"I don't know how you did it Walsh" Brown said with a smile "And I don't care, I'm glad you're back with us" he said

"I heard you" Walsh said and looked at you "You were crying and begging me, you told me how I made you that promise, that you loved me, and I heard it all, I just opened my eyes and there you were, looking right at me" he said with a smile

Brown smiled at the both of you as you smiled at each other, his hand intertwined with yours as he gave it a light reassuring squeeze.

"I'll let the others know" Brown said and walked out if the room

"I'm glad you caught them" Walsh said "And I'm proud if you for. It losing your cool" he told you

"How do you know?" You asked with a wonderous look on your face

"I seen it like a play by play" he said "I don't know how but I did"

"God I love you" you said

"I love you too" he said and brought your hand to his lips and kissed it gently


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A few minutes later you fell asleep in the chair by Walsh's bed, your hand still in his. Brown came back with the rest of the team, Walsh brought his finger to his lips to signal everyone to be quiet.

"How long have I been out?" Walsh whisper to brown

"Five days"

"Did she sleep during that time?" Walsh asked concerned

"Not for a second"

Walsh nodded and looked at you "I didn't think so" he said "Can you grab my coat and put it over her?" Walsh asked

"Of course" Brown said and grabbed the coat from the draw and placed it over you.

"How'd she handle it?" Walsh asked

"At first, not well, but in the end she took charge" Brown said with a smile

"Good"

"I have to go and finish paper work, this bunch have half and hour and then they have to go so you can get some sleep" Brown said and warned the others

"Thanks sir" Walsh said before Brown left

The others quietly spoke to Walsh and told him all about you kicking ass as the boss. You woke up just after everyone left and jumped, you looked around confused for a second until you realised you were in the hospital.

"Jen go home and get some sleep" Walsh told you

"No I'm fine" you told him as you rubbed your eyes

"That's the first time you've slept in five days and that was only an hour you were asleep for" he explained to you

"I'm not leaving you Walsh"

"Then get up here and lay down" he demanded

You padded your way around to the other side of bed and crawled in, Walsh wrapped his good arm around you and kissed your temple. He pulled the blanket over and you fell asleep within seconds, you had never been so exhausted in your life. Walsh stayed awake for a few more hours and watched you sleeping peacefully, you slept longer than he did but he didn't mind, he enjoyed watching you sleep, it gave him some sort of peace of mind knowing you were safe and relaxed.

When you woke up later the next afternoon Brown was sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he joked with you

"Ugh" you mumbled and pulled the blanket over your face

Walsh just smiled at you and then kissed your temple, his chuckle echoed through your ears and you couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"So how are you feeling today?" Brown asked

"A little sore but better" Walsh replied

"Good and Parker?" Brown called out

Your head popped up from under the blanket, your eyes squinted as you looked at him "yeah?" You asked

"You've got the day off" he told you

"Thank you sir, goodnight sir" you said as you buried your face back into Walsh's chest and pulled the blanket back over your face.

Brown soon left and Walsh pulled the blanket off your head and kissed you.

"Good morning gorgeous" he whispered with an adorable smile

"Good morning, did you sleep ok?" You asked

"I woke up a few times but other than that it was ok" he said

"You should have woken me up" you told him

"You needed sleep mama, and you looked so peaceful, so beautiful" he explained

"You still should have woken me up" you said with a smile

"Any idea when we can get out of here?"

"Not this time Walsh, not until the doctor says so, got it?" You told him

"Ok, I promise" he told you "Brown told me what you said to him"

"I haven't been that scared since I lost Ryan" you told him

"I know and I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault you doofus" you said and laughed

"I know but I hate knowing how hurt you were and I know if the positions were changed, I would have been a mess, I would have killed those guys" he confessed to you

"I almost did" you told him

"I know and I know how hard it must have been, I'm so proud of you" he told you "As soon as this heals, I want to marry you, I don't want to wait any longer" he said with a huge smile and lit up blue and green flickered eyes.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"I don't want to wait either" you told him with a smile

"Good" he said with a smile "Can you get me a coffee, if I'm allowed" he asked

"Of course" you said and slid out of the bed

You looked for Walsh's doctor and then asked if he was allowed caffeine and she said yes so you grabbed him a large coffee and headed back to the room where he had changed back into clothes and was now sitting in the chair beside his bed. You crossed your arms over your chest and furrowed your brows.

"I just wanted to change out of that damn gown and sit in a proper chair that actually supports my shoulder, that's all I promise" he said "Now come ere' beautiful" he said and tapped his knee

You walked over and sat the coffee down on the cupboard beside his bed and then sat down on his knee and then he wrapped his good arm around you.

"Do me a favour?" He asked

"Anything" you told him

"Go out to a day spa, have a massage, have some fun and relax" he told you

"But" 

"No, no but's, stop stressing out out everything, now get your ass up and please go relax" Walsh pleaded with you

"Ok" you said "I'm coming back later though"

"I'm looking forward to it" he said and then kissed you sweetly

You walked out if the room as Beaumont walked in.

"You feeling any better?" She asked

"Yeah, thankfully" he said "How's everyone back home?"

"They are good, better now that they know you're doing better"

"Can you keep an eye on Jennifer for me?" He asked

"Sure, are you two ok?"

"Of course, I'm just worried about her, she bottles everything up and then burns herself out, I hate seeing her like that" he admitted

"She will only open up to you or maybe the Serge" she said "She earnt his trust and respect after pinning those two guys"

"I know" he said with a huge smile

"Ok Walsh, what aren't you telling me?" Beaumont asked

"Don't know what you're talking about" he claimed

"Firstly you're grinning like an idiot and secondly I've been your partner for years" she said

"Ok, when I'm out if here and the shoulder is good to go again me and Jennifer decided we are going to get married, I don't want to wait anymore and neither does she" he said with child like happiness

"That's awesome, I'm so excited for you two" she said with a huge grin

"Thanks" he said barely unable to contain how happy and excited he was

"You should get some rest" she told him

"Uh uh, I just got my coffee" he said and took a large sip "Ahh, that hits the spot" he said and let out a deep breath

"Well I have to get back to the station, just take it easy Walsh" Beaumont said

"I will, hey just don't tell anyone about the wedding yet ok" 

"I won't" she said and then left

You did as Walsh asked and went to a day spa for a deep tissue massage, turns out you really needed it. The knots in your back came undone one after the other and even your ribs felt great afterwards, you went straight back to the hospital to find Walsh not in his room. You went out of your mind looking for him and he was sitting outside in the sun with another coffee.

"Hey" you said and sat down next to him

"Hey, you feel better?"

"Yes" you said with a smile

"Told you so" he said and nudged you gently "Doctor said I'll be out this afternoon"

"That's great" you said with a smile 

"What do you think about a beach wedding?" He asked

"That sounds great" you said

"Thought you'd like it, are you going to invite your parents?" He asked

You wiped your eyes and took a deep breath "Let's not get into that right now" you said

"Ok" he said and kissed your temple gently "Come on, I want to sign these release forms so I can go home with my woman" he told you

You smiled and walked back inside with Walsh and waited while he signed his paperwork and then walked back over to you, he intertwined his hand with yours as you both walked to the car. You drove back home and Walsh sat down next to you.

"We should talk about your parents Jen" he said

"I don't want them there Jason" you told him

"I think they have a right to know" he said

"They gave up that right when they have up on me" you snapped back

"Give them another chance" he told you

"No"

"Come on Jen" Walsh begged

"No Jason ok, you weren't there, you don't know what it was like, how hard it was, I was seventeen, I was still a fucking kid, I broke into my school and slept there every night until I graduated and then I left and had nothing or no one. So don't tell me they deserve a second chance" you said and stood up and stormed off outside with Walsh following behind you.

"Jennifer get back here!" He yelled as he followed you 

Walsh ran and then stood in front of you so you turned and started walking in the opposite direction and he did the same thing again but this time he cupped your face and searched your eyes.

"You're right Jen, I don't know what it was like, I never could but I don't want to fight with you, so come back home" he begged and then pulled you into him, wrapping his right arm around you and then rested his chin on your head.


	24. Chapter 24

You walked back inside with Walsh and headed to bed with him, the both of you falling asleep quickly. When you woke in the morning there was a knock at the door, you quickly threw on your jeans, boots and a shirt before you opened the front door to see your parents standing in front of you.

"Jennifer" your father said giddily and took a step towards you

"What do you want?" You asked and took a step back

"Well it turns out not even the cop can change you, make you fall for him enough to talk to us again" your mum said

"What the hell are you talking about?" You asked

"I donated a great amount of money to the second squad with the conditions that Jason Walsh keep his eye on you, then for him to get you to fall for him and then talk you into seeing us again" your dad said as Walsh had just walked out im of the room

You clenched your jaw and then punched your dad in the mouth, knocking him down.

"Woah" Walsh said as he hurried over to you "It's ok baby" he said and then attempted to wrap an arm around you

"Don't touch me, don't you fucking dare" you said before grabbing your car keys and leaving.

You drove around for hours and finally came to a stop, a man tapped on your car window, you wound it down and looked to see it was your old dealer.

"Jen, you looking to buy?" He asked you

"Uhm" you said a little unsure

"Look here's my number in case you change your mind" he said, writing his number down on a piece of paper and then handing it to you before he left.

You didn't know where to go or what to do, did Brown and everyone else back at the squad know, you looked down at your phone as Brown tried calling you, you rejected his call and turned your phone off before you started driving again. For hours you drove around, you finally pulled up into the parking lot of a place that no one knew about and no one would be able to find you at all.

You sat in your car for hours, trying to figure out what to do, you drove to your brothers grave and sat down for a few minutes.

"Well it turns out it was all a lie Ryan, everything, I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for that crap but I guess it's all over now so what does it matter, no one will miss me, I'll see you soon, very soon" you said and then kissed his gravestone before leaving

You got back into your car, drove to a bottle shop, bought four bottles of whiskey and then called your old dealer.

"Pier, ten minutes" you said and then hung up

You met your dealer and handed him cash in exchange for a few bags of cocaine, you sculled down a full bottle of whiskey and then drove back to your brothers grave, you sat there and snorted all the small bags of cocaine and then finished all the bottles of whiskey to end it all, your eyes drifted shut as you sat leaning against your brothers grave, before you let go you took of your engagement ring and sat it on your lap.

"Jennifer?!" Walsh and Brown called out

"Oh my god Jennifer!" Walsh said as he ran to your side "Searge we need an ambulance now!" Walsh said as tears fell down his cheeks, he couldn't find a pulse and you weren't breathing.

Walsh started CPR and kept it going until the paramedics arrived, he saw your ring and picked it up, he stared at it and then slid it into his pocket. After five minutes the paramedics had finally got a pulse back and you were breathing again, barely. Walsh headed to the hospital and waited to hear any news, he sat crying in the waiting room losing his mind.

When the doctor came out he sat down next to Walsh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We've managed to get her stable but you better say your goodbyes, chances are she won't pull through, I'm so sorry" he told him.

Walsh finally broke down into tears, he stumbled into your room to see you hooked up to a few machines, his heart broken in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jen I'm sorry, I meant every word I said and this is all my fault...all of it" he said and started punching the walls until he finally fell back against the wall in a heap, just as Brown had walked in.

"Jason" Brown said as he knelt down in front of him

Walsh didn't look at him "I can't Searge, I have to stay here, I know she hates me and I know she has nothing to hold on for but she has to stay, she just has to" he mumbled

"I brought you a coffee" Brown said and sat it beside Walsh "I'm here if you need me Jason, we all are" Brown said and then left 

A week had past and Walsh was a complete mess, he hadn't left the hospital, he hadn't eaten or slept and he hated himself. When your dad walked into your room he walked over to Walsh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Walsh warned him

"She'd rather kill herself then forgive us" he said and shook his head

"Is that all you care about?" Walsh asked as his face scrunched up "She's going to die because of me"

"Well we tried" he replied 

"Fuck you!" Walsh yelled and hit him over and over again until Brown pulled him off him, Walsh tried to get back to your dad to continue beating him but Alvarez and Cole kicked him out of the hospital.

"You want to talk?" Brown asked Walsh

"Nope" he said and then sat back down in the chair by your bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Another week had past and Walsh was running on fumes.

"Maybe it's time" Brown said

"Don't just fucking don't" he told him

"Walsh" Brown started but got cut off

"Just get out!" Walsh yelled and pointed to the door "Before I say something I'll regret"

Brown shook his head and then walked out of the room, you started stirring, grunting quietly and moving your fingers as Walsh ran to your side, your eyes slowly opening and then flickering back shut.

"Jen can you hear me?" Walsh asked

"Jase?" You muttered softly "What happened? Where am I?" You asked as your eyes slowly opened and you turned your head to look at him, huge black rings around your eyes with the whites bloodshot

"You don't remember?" He asked

"No" you told him softly

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked

"Waking up with you this morning" you told him groggily 

Walsh pressed the buzzer to call for the doctor "Jen you've been in hospital for two weeks, they told me you wouldn't make it"

"What happened Jase?" You asked

"Ahh Miss Parker how are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"Confused, I gotta get out of here" you said and tried to unhook the machines that were connected to you

"Jen it's ok, calm down" Walsh said as he stopped you

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked you

"No, I remember waking up next to Jason this morning and that's it" you told him

"Miss Parker you overdosed on alcohol and cocaine" the doctor told you

"No I was sober" you told him "Jase what the hell is going on?" You asked

"Get some rest, your memory might come back" the doctor told you

"No, get me the fuck out of here!" You yelled and tried getting out of bed

"Miss Parker if you don't calm down or we are going to sedate you" the doctor warned

"Just get me out of here!" You yelled as you tried fighting Walsh off you

Jason pinned you down while the doctor injected you with a sedative, putting you to sleep almost instantly.

"Will she ever get her memory back?" Walsh asked the doctor 

"It's to early to tell" the doctor said before leaving the room

You slept for hours and dreamt about Walsh using you, making you fall for him so he could coax you into talking to your parents again, when you woke up Walsh was still sitting beside you, his eyes heavy with bags.

"I had the weirdest dream Jase" you told him

"What was it about?" You asked

"You used me to coax me into talking to my parents again...." You said and then froze "Wait, that wasn't a dream" you said

"Jen, let me explain" he mumbled

"It's all coming back to me now" you said and turned away from him

"Jennifer please let me explain" Walsh begged

"Just get out! Stay the fuck away from me!" You yelled

"Jen...." He started

"Get out Walsh!" You yelled

Walsh walked to the door and stopped for a second "I'm sorry Jennifer" he said before he left.

You unhooked the machines and quickly changed into the clothes by your bed, you then went and to the hospital roof and chained the door to stop unwanted guests, you sat on the edge of the roof over looking everyone driving past and walking the street, that's when you saw Walsh and he looked up at the sky and saw you in the corner of his eye.

"Jen!" He yelled and then ran back inside

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and tried getting out to the roof, only to realise it was locked.

"Jennifer don't do this, please don't do this" he screamed as he banged on the door

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you leant forward to fall off, suddenly a hand gripped your arm and you looked up to see it was Walsh.

"Let me go" you told him

"You know I'm not going to do that, I can't" he told you through teared eyes

"It's over Jason" you said softly

"No, no it's not" he told you "You're right, I lied to you, that's what your parents asked me to do and I said yes because they could have easily shut us down, but I swear to god I love you, I don't care about your parents, when I fell in love with you I knew I wasn't really supposed to but I didn't care, I told your parents I wasn't going to do that to you, that I wasn't going to use you for their sake" he explained

"It's too late" you simply said

"No it's not" he said as tears rolled from his eyes "It's never too late" he told you in hopes you'd remember when he told you it was never too late to get your life together

You looked up at him and tears streamed slowly down your face "You promised" you told him

"I know and I'm not letting you go, you'll have to cut my arm off or kill me before I do" he told you "Please Jennifer, please don't do this"

"Tell me why I shouldn't Jason" you asked

"Because you promised me that you weren't going anywhere and I promised you the same thing, do you remember that?" He asked

"Yeah" you muttered

"I'm not letting you go anywhere" he told you "Come on Jennifer" he begged

You finally broke and gave in, he helped you back up and pulled you back onto solid ground and into his arms as he sat against the cold brick of the ledge, your head buried into his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around you, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead on the top of your head, just as Brown had finally walked through the door and sighed in relief at the sight of you and Walsh.


	26. Chapter 26

"I promise you I'll never lie to you again" he whispered softly

"Really?" You asked

"Yes, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it upto you" he said before kissing your temple

You let out a deep breath as you clutched to Walsh for dear life, not wanting to let him go and as much as you wish you had never met him, you couldn't deny how much you loved him and you sure as hell couldn't stay angry at him, he had a way of getting inside your mind, seeing all of your demons. You both sat there for a few more minutes before Walsh took you back your room.

"How are you feeling?" Walsh asked

"Sick, like I've been hit by a freight train" you said softly

"Get some sleep, it'll help" he told you

"Ok" you said and closed your eyes, your hand holding his as you fell asleep 

"I'm not going anyway" he softly said as you fell asleep

Walsh stayed with you, not closing his eyes for a second, it didn't take long for your parents to turn up, which made Walsh see red. Walsh stepped outside your room, closed the door and stood in front of them with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'll give you five seconds to leave" he told them as Brown now stood next to him

"I'll have your job" your father told Walsh

"Searge, I quit" Walsh said and handed Brown his badge and gun before hitting your father over and over again, now standing over him as he brought down a new world of pain on him

"Walsh that's enough!" Brown yelled as he pulled him off

Luckily Delahoy and Cole had just arrived to hold Walsh back, he easily could have killed them.

"Take my job now you piece of shit because if you ever come near her again I'll kill you!" Walsh yelled at him

"Is that all you've got?" Your dad asked

"I'll make sure they never find your body!" Walsh yelled as he tried to break free from Delahoy and Coles grip

"Ok it's time for you to go now!" Brown yelled at your parents and had security take them out "And you need to calm down" Brown told Walsh

"Fuck them, do you even know what they did to her?!" Walsh screamed

"No, but you're stupid, what were you thinking threatening their lives in a damn hospital, you're a cop, get it together and start acting like one" Brown said as he handed Walsh back his gun and badge

Delahoy and Cole let Walsh go and he punched the wall before walking back into your room, his knuckles now cut open and bleeding, he took a deep breath and then ran his hands through his hair as he sat back down in the chair by your bed, trying to calm himself down as he stared at his knuckles. The nurse had walked in to check on you and then saw Jason's knuckles, she stared at him for a beat before he looked back at her and slid his hand into his pocket, slowly and painfully.

"You should get that looked at" she told him

"It's fine" he said

"By the looks of it you've broken a knuckle or two and that cut on your knuckle really needs stitches" she told him

"I'm not leaving this room" he said

"Ok, I'll get the doctor" she told him as she finished checking your vitals and then left

A few moments later the nurse had come back with the doctor to stitch Walsh's knuckle and wrap it for him, he refused to leave the room for an xray. When you later woke Walsh was staring at the wall, barely awake as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"You should get some sleep" you told him

"I'm ok" he told you with a faint smile

"Come here" you said softly and tapped the bed

Walsh was helpless to resist and quickly gave in to you, he crawled into bed and rested his head on your chest, his arms now wrapped around you and the blankets pulled over him as you gently ran your hand through his hair, his eyes falling shut instantly, his hands clutching to you for dear life as he slept, your cheek now resting against the top of his head as you closed your eyes and fell back asleep.

Walsh slept for two days, the only time you woke up was to sip water and then you'd go back to sleep. When you finally did wake up for longer then five minutes you saw Brown sitting down beside your bed and then you stared at the roof.

"I'm sorry Searge" you said softly 

"It's not easy getting clean" he told you

"I didn't know what else to do" you told him

"I know, you were used to using drugs and alcohol as a getaway from how you felt" Brown said

"Maybe I wasn't coping as well as I thought" you told him

"You were used to using drugs and alcohol as you're way out of how you were feeling" he explained

"Yeah, and thanks" you said softly 

"You're welcome, the both of you take as much time as you need" Brown told you before leaving

"Was that Brown?" Walsh muttered as he rubbed his eyes

"Yeah" you told him

"How long have I been asleep for?" He asked tiredly 

"Two days" you told him

"Shit, sorry" he said

"It's ok, you needed it" you told him and then looked down at his hand "What happened to your hand?" You asked

"Your dad turned up, I got angry" he said and then looked down at his knuckles, still upset about everything

"It's ok Jase" you said and then kissed the top of his hand


End file.
